


A New Chapter

by krazyk2314



Series: A New Life Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean will be father, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Protective Crowley, Protective Dean, Reader was a demon, Uncle Crowley, Unusual Pregnancy, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to my book A New Life. It continues on with the story of the Reader, and Dean. The Reader is no longer a Demon, and is living a normal hunting life with Dean, and finds out she is pregnant. This story follows their live and their unusual pregnancy. Reading A New Life first is a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a copy of the epilogue for a reminder. The real story starts second chapter.

You stared down at your belly, disbelief evident in your face as the doctor confirmed the news. "Congratulations Miss. You're pregnant."

Pregnant? You had never imagined you would ever hear that sentence. Life had been too hectic, and then as a Demon it was impossible, but now here you were, pregnant, with Dean Winchester's child.

Life had been great ever since that one day, when you had gotten your memories back, and your life. Ever since that day, you and Dean had been inseparable, well you, Dean and Sam. The three of you lived happily in your weird little bunker, an awkward, but close family, one that involved a certain angel and the king of hell. 

At first Sam and Dean hadn't been very happy about little Crowley have free reign on visiting rights, but you had been adamant, and soon they had given up, seeing how much Crowley cared for you, and how he had never tried to do anything while visiting.

As time passed, your relationship with Dean had grown closer, the gap forged by your lie and his reaction long gone, and you were now closer than ever. But you still felt nervous, and scared that he wouldn't be happy about this next stage in life.

"Really, are you sure?" You asked the Doctor, who gave you a patient smile.

"Yes, I am sure. About eight weeks along I would say. Now, I would like to have you schedule another visit, where we can get a clearer picture. But for right now everything, and everyone seems healthy." He told you, and you left the room in a daze.

Dean was waiting for you in the parking lot, bouncing his fingers on the steering wheel, keeping time with the classic rock currently playing on the radio. When he noticed you leaving the building, he jumped out, rushing over to your side, opening the door. "Everything okay?" He asked, and you could tell he was nervous. None of you visited the doctor unless you were dying, so you knew you had frightened him by making an appointment.

"Peachy." You said, still in shock, and you missed Dean's frown as he shut the door behind you before climbing in behind the steering wheel. You didn't say anything as he drove back home, and as soon as the engine was shut off, you were climbing out, making your way to the room you shared with him.

You could feel his presence behind you, but you still didn't speak a word. Instead you made your way into the bedroom, before sitting on the bed and staring blankly at the wall.

He gently closed the door behind him, before crouching down in front of you. "Sweetheart, what is it? You're starting to scare me." He asked, and his fear snapped you out of your shock.

Reaching up, you placed your hand against his cheek, giving him a gentle smile that seemed to upset him more than calm him down. Standing up, he started pacing back and forth in front of you. "What is it? Are you sick? Because we can find the best doctors, get the best treatments. I don't care if we have to go to some big city. There is no way I'm losing you again." He muttered as he paced.

"Dean." You said, trying to interrupt him, but he was so focused on his mission to help you that he didn't notice.

"Dean!" You said again, louder this time, and he stopped pacing.

"Dean, I'm fine. It's just. I'm pregnant." You finally admitted, and you watched as his face transformed from fear, to shock, to surprise, all within seconds.

"Pregnant?" He echoed, before a smile slowly started, one of the biggest ones you had ever seen on his face. Swooping down, he picked you up, spinning you in his arms. "Are you serious?"

Laughing, you wrapped your arms around him for support. "Dean, put me down!" 

He gently set you down, before pressing his lips against yours. "This is great news!! Why were you so quiet? Aren't you excited?"

Taking a breath, you started explaining. "Of course I'm excited. I just never expected this to happen. First, back in the 1800s, I never expected to have kids. Then, when I was a Demon, it was impossible. It never occurred to me that I'm human again, and that I could get pregnant." 

Dean didn't say anything, he just pulled you back into his arms. "This is amazing news. I am so excited. You're going to be a great mother." He told you proudly.

The shock slowly ebbed away, and in it's place an excitement to match Dean's. You were going to be a mother! After everything you had gone through, all the pain, all the despair, you felt as if your life was finally coming around, and the culmination was starting a family with Dean.

"Wait, can we go tell Sammy?" Dean asked, his eyes full of glee, and you laughed, happiness consuming you.


	2. Pregnancy

"Am I supposed to be this sick?" You muttered, wiping your mouth on a towel as you slowly pulled yourself up from what was quickly becoming your natural spot by the toilet. Each morning, Dean could find you there, your head hanging over the bowl as you groaned.

"I have no idea. Maybe the doctor can tell us when we go to our appointment tomorrow." Dean suggested, handing you a glass of water to rinse your mouth out with. "I hope it ends soon, I hate seeing you this sick."

"Maybe it's the fact that you used to be a Demon. Your body isn't totally human." Crowley suggested, startling both of you. He was standing at the door, his dark suit nicely pressed, as he scrunched up his nose as he looked at you. You knew you had to look a site. Your face was sweaty, your hair probably in tangles, your pajamas starting to grow tight around your belly. You felt horrible, and bloated, and you were only three months into your pregnancy. You weren't sure you would be able to live through the whole thing.

"Crowley, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean growled. He had grown accustomed to the King of Hell showing up at the bunker whenever he pleased, but showing up at the door to your bathroom was pushing it a little.

"I just had to check on my darling over there. I know pregnancies can be hell, excuse the pun, and I figured she might have a harder time that normal humans. So I wanted to check up on her. I also have this." He said, holding out a leather bag in his hand.

"But I'm totally human now, aren't I?" You asked him, as you slowly made your way towards him.

"Nope." Was his answer. "You still have the matter of some Angel grace floating around in you, and I bet if anyone were to look close enough, they would find some Demon residue as well."

You weren't surprised. While you felt human, and you could get sick, or hurt, you still felt something buried deep inside you. You had been afraid to dig around for it, happy at staying purely human. You hadn't told Dean yet, you weren't sure what his reaction would be.

"Will our kid be normal?" Dean asked, nothing but curiosity on his face. You couldn't tell if he was worried or not.

"Probably not." Another voice said from your bedroom, a deep gravelly voice that belonged to a certain Angel friend.

"Cas!" You exclaimed. Ever since he had tried bringing your memories back, he had been gone more than he was here, and you had missed him. Your relationship had started off rocky, but now the two of you were beginning to understand each other, and growing closer.

"Hi Y/N. Dean. I'm afraid with the Angel grace her mother passed down to her, there is a big chance this child will not be a normal human being. Along with the little bit of Demon I can sense lurking in Y/N, it will be interesting to see how she is when she is born." Cas explained, as you and Dean just stared at him.

"Her?" Dean repeated, cocking his head to one side.

"Yes Dean, your baby is a girl." Cas announced, seeming pleased with himself.

"Well guess we don't need to keep the appointment tomorrow." You said, secretly pleased that you already knew the birth of your child. It had been an argument between you and Dean. He had wanted to keep it a surprise, while you had wanted to know.

"No, we are still going. I want to make sure everything is going right." Dean argued, but Cas stepped forward. 

"You do not need to keep the appointment. I can tell you if everything is okay." Cas said, and before anyone could do anything, he placed a hand on your slightly swollen belly. "She is happy, and healthy. She is growing fast, and that is why you are so nauseous. I can take most of it away, but you need to eat more protein."

You smiled up at him, thanking him for his help. He was still for a second, before a light shown between his hand and your belly. Soon you began to feel much better, your nausea gone.

Just then Sam came through the door, crowding your small room. "I thought I heard voices. Cas, Crowley, what are you guys doing here? Y/N, are you okay?"

You chuckled at the tall man, who was still dressed in his lounge pants and t-shirt, his long, shaggy hair standing on end. He must have just woken up. "Apparently both Cas and Crowley came to check up me. My morning sickness was getting worse. But now I'm better, and you are going to be the uncle to a girl." You explained, watching as it took a minute to enter his sleep deprived brain.

"A girl? That's great!" He exclaimed, slapping his brother on the back.

"A girl is wonderful." Crowley chimed in. "But we are all wondering what she will be like. There is both Angel grace and a trace of Demon still floating around in Y/N, and we aren't sure if it will transfer to the baby or not."

"Either way, it's still our family. We can keep her safe." Sam argued, and Dean nodded along with him.

"Now, can all of you get out of my room so I can get dressed in peace." You told them, shooing them out of the room, even Dean. It felt like you hadn't had a moment to yourself as soon as you found out you were pregnant, and it was starting to drive you insane. 

Pulling out one of Dean's t-shirts, you slipped it on, before trying to pull on a pair of jeans. When they wouldn't button over your ever expanding belly, you sat down on the bed, tears pooling in your eyes. You felt horrible, and ugly, and none of your clothes fit. You knew it was probably the hormones taking over your emotions, but you wanted to lay down on the bed and cry.

A quiet knock on your door had you trying to sniffle back your tears, but when Dean stuck his head in, they started up once again. "Y/N, what is it princess?" He asked, rushing over to you.

"Nothing fits." You muttered, pointing to your belly. "None of my jeans will button anymore."

"That's it?" He asked, and you turned on him.

"What else? Isn't that enough?" You practically yelled back at him. "I'm a whale!"

He took your hand in his. "You are not a whale. This is just natural. Hell, we'll even go shopping, by you some different clothes." He said, trying to pacify you.

"I hate shopping." You muttered, sending him an evil glare.

"Fine, then we will order some online. And you can wear my sweats for right now." He said, and that made you happy." Getting up, he grabbed a gray pair, tossing them over to you. Sliding your jeans back down, you slid them on, cinching the waist until they fit you.

"Crowley and Cas are both gone. Sam's gone for a job. Why don't we go relax in the library, you can spend as much money online as you want while I fix you breakfast. Sound good?" He asked, pulling you tight to him.

"Sounds great." You agreed, grateful that Dean could calm you down from the edge of a huge meltdown.


	3. Trouble in Paradise

"Dean, I promise I will be fine! I just really need to get out of here." You pleaded with him, using the puppy eye trick you were learning from Sam.

"Can't it wait? Sam and I are in the middle of research. Give us a couple of hours and then I can go with you." He argued, his feet propped up on the table, his new laptop casually resting on his lap.

You almost wavered, liking the idea of Dean going with you. But then you remembered what you wanted, and you became resolved.

"Dean, it's just a farmers market. I'm going to drive myself there, walk out some stress, and buy some fruit. You know how much I've been craving fruit." You countered back.

"Yeah this pregnancy has made you more like Sam." He muttered.

"I'll buy the fixings for pie." You offered.

"Fine. But text me when you get there, and on your way back. And if anything feels off." He ordered you. After learning about your pregnancy, Dean had been extra protective. At first it had been adorable, but now you were beginning to get very frustrated at being treated like a China doll.

"I will, I promise. And it's just a small farmers market, it should be quick and easy. I just need fresh air and a chance to stretch my legs."

Giving him a kiss on the check, you moved into your shared room, grabbing some clothes so you looked a little more presentable. While your belly bump wasn't huge, you could definitely tell you were pregnant. Your new clothes had arrived, and you were currently living in yoga pants.

Slipping on a gray pair, you grabbed one of your new maternity tunics. Taking a quick detour, you checked your makeup, before grabbing the keys to the car Dean had given you. It was the old pale blue Thunderbird that had been left behind in the bunker. You had fallen in love with the car, and Dean had surprised you with it on your birthday.

Wrapping your hair in a bandana, you dropped the top down before pulling out of the garage. Pointing it towards town, you cranked up the radio, enjoying the time to yourself.

It wasn't a long trip, and soon you were pulling your car into the already packed parking lot. Surprised to see it this busy, you grabbed your tote bag, and made your way to the park where the market was located.

While your morning sickness had started to wear off, certain smells still made your stomach churn. For example, the smell of the jerky vendor at the far end of the street was already reaching you. Turning away from it, you went to each of the local produce stands, looking over there items. You could have drooled over the peaches, and cherries, the apples and the strawberries that lined there shelves. 

Deciding to buy a little bit from each stand, you took your time, enjoying the sun on your back, and the fresh air the small town provided. It was so much better than the slightly musty smell that you couldn't get rid of in the bunker.

After about five minutes, you remembered to text Dean, letting him know you had made it safely, and you were busy shopping. Dropping your phone into your bag, you made your way to another stand this one full of berries. Seeing your opportunity to buy ingredients for Dean's pie, you loaded up on as many berries as you would fit in your already full bag. 

Thanking the cashier, you decided to make your way back to your car, already feeling a little worn out and hot from your short jaunt. Skipping the heavy crowds in front of you, you turned down an empty street, knowing it would head back to your car. 

Grabbing a container of raspberries from your tote, you started munching on them, thinking about what type of pie you would make for Dean. Truthfully though, you figured you would eat as much of the pie as he would. As long as it had berries in it, you were craving it.

You were so lost in your own thoughts that you didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind you. It wasn't until a rough shoulder into your own had you stumbling and dropping your raspberries that you noticed you weren't alone.

"Hey, watch it!" You exclaimed, turning to see a man smiling down at you. He had curly, reddish hair, and freckles covering his face. His smile unnerved you, and you found yourself reaching into your back pocket, grasping the knife you always kept with you.

"Sorry Ma'am." He said, but he didn't seem sorry. He took a step towards you, his hands reaching out towards you.

You moved back a step, unconsciously holding an arm against your belly, protecting your unborn child. "It's alright. But I need to go now." You said, trying to pass him, but he grasped your arm.

"Hey you're Y/N." He said, holding your arm so tightly you knew it would bruise.

"I think you're mistaken." You answered, trying to get him away from you.

"We've been looking for you. I guess those Winchester's have you under lock and key don't they." He said, flashing his eyes black. "I don't think you remember me."

Now that you were human, you couldn't see a Demon's true form, which made it hard knowing what Demon you were up against. "No I don't. Now let me go." You said.

"I don't think I can do that. You see, we were a part of Ebony's gang, and when we heard you had been brought back, we knew we needed to exact revenge." He told you, just as two more men with black eyes came around the corner. "Hey guys, I just stumbled on Y/N. Can you believe it?"

They chuckled, coming closer. "Wait, does she even recognize us?"

"No I don't." You answered, earning blank stares from each of them.

"You're no longer a Demon, are you? I had heard rumors, but didn't think it was possible." The red haired one muttered. 

"Devon, hurry up. We need to go before Dean figures out we're here." The shorter, dark haired man said, frantically looking around him.

"Looks like you're coming with us." The one named Devon said, before tightening his hold even more, dragging you with him. You tried fighting, dropping your tote, but you didn't want to do anything to harm your child. You didn't even want them to realize that you were pregnant. 

Knowing Dean would realize something was wrong soon, you figured it might be best to not fight for now, to wait for him to do something, instead of endangering your unborn child.


	4. Annoyance

"A warehouse? Couldn't you guys have gotten a little more creative?" You asked, as you tested the ropes that held you tightly to a chair in the middle of the room. "I mean, like a nice house, or even a restaurant or something. But a warehouse is like a calling card for Demons."

Devon smirked as he strode forward, before leaning down and placing his hands on each arm of the chair. "You think you're so smart. But you're the one tied to this chair, without a back up plan. Who knows when, or even if Dean can pick up your trail. Maybe you'll be dead, bleeding all over this floor by the time he finds you."

You shivered at that thought, letting it get to you more than you should. It wasn't for you, you had lived a long life. But it scared you that your daughter might not survive to have her own chance at life. "I don't believe you. He's probably on his way now."

Devon looked at the men with him, who were standing to the back of him, their faces blank. "I think before we get busy, we should have a little talk." They nodded, before one handed him a chair, and he brought it forward, sitting it down right in front of you. He was so close you could see the thin lines around his eyes, the slight scruff that covered his chin, and smell the stale breath he breathed towards you. 

"I thought we were already talking." You couldn't help but smart off. He raised a hand, slapping you on the face hard enough to crack your lip open.

"Being a slut for the Winchesters sure has changed you. I remember when we were in Demon training camp together, you were a weak, shy pathetic piece of crap. But here you are now, with a little spit and vinegar to you. I like it."

You just turned your head, keeping your gaze off of him. You didn't want to smart off anymore for the fear he might retaliate and hurt your unborn child. But you knew if you tried to speak, you weren't sure you could stop those things from coming out.

"What? We're playing the silent game now?" He questioned, grabbing your chin roughly and turning your face until it was once again facing him.

"Devon, just tell me what you want?" You pleaded, tired, and needing to pee.

"I want revenge. Because of you, Ebony is locked in the deepest part of Hell, and we have no idea how to get her out." He spat at you, before standing up and pacing the room.

"That's her fault. She should have never tried to bring Lucifer back!" You exclaimed, but he wasn't listening to you.

"And here everyone thought you had died. You should have died! But then you came back, and human too!" He said, throwing his hands in the air.

"It wasn't my choice. Am I glad I'm back? Yes. But that was out of my control." You told him.

He turned back to face you, his eyes flicking black, showing that he had no interest to listen to what you were saying. He was on a one track mind, and that did not bode well for you.

Pulling a knife from his back pocket, he brandished it in front of you, close enough to your eyes that you could see the blood spots still staining the blade. "I know hurting you won't bring Ebony back. I get that. But our new boss, you see he's bigger and badder than Ebony, he said that killing you might get our minds back on the right track. He suggested it, and I never thought it would happen. But then, we happened to see you at the farmer's market. Must have been fate, right?" He said, before running the blade down your face, just hard enough to draw a thin line of blood.

"Your new boss?" You asked, holding still, not wanting the knife to dig in any farther than it already was.

"Yep. We found someone who is so much smarter than Ebony, stronger too. Not sure exactly what his plans are right now, but I do know they don't bode well for the Winchesters." He admitted, just as he dropped the knife to your fingers. "What do you think? Should we play the little piggy game?" He teased, and you flinched, waiting for the pain to come of losing a finger.

"Devon, Stuart, and Bob? What the hell do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice rang out in the empty building.

"Crowley." Devon stuttered, dropping his knife as he stepped back from you, "We were just, uh..." He tried, his tongue tied.

Crowley came out of the shadows, his hands in his pockets as he casually strode forward. "What do we have here. Why do you have my darling Y/N tied up?" He drawled in his accent, but there was a thin line creased on his brow, and you knew he was not happy.

"She jumped us, trying to kill us. We brought her here, to see why." He tried talking his way out of the corner, knowing he was in trouble.

"Devon, you are a lying weasel, why would I believe you know. You know Y/N is my pet." Crowley said, snapping his fingers and freeing you from your bindings. 

"Crowley..." Devon tried one more time, before tilting his head towards you. It must have been code, because Stuart and Bob rushed forward, grabbing you, holding a knife to your chest. "You see, we won't give up so easily." 

"You are a pathetic waste of Demon smoke. It's a good thing I got here before Dean did or you would really be in trouble." Crowley said, holding his hand up to smite him. Devon, being smart for once, noticed, and nodding to his henchmen, smoked out of his body just in time.

Stuart raised the knife, ready to stab you in the heart, but you dropped your weight suddenly, and the knife slid into your shoulder instead. Crowley growled at the sight, smiting both of them at once. You tumbled to your knees as the meat suits fell to the ground.

Just then the door burst open and Sam and Dean came rushing inside. Dean saw you, with the knife in your shoulder, and came rushing forward, taking you in his arms.

"My work here is done." Crowley said, before vanishing.

"Y/N, are you alright?" Dean asked, before pulling the knife out. It hurt, and you groaned, just as Dean pulled his flannel shirt off and placed it against the wound.

"I'm alright. It's just a flesh wound." You told them.

"And the baby?" He asked, glancing down at your slightly swollen belly.

"We're both going to be fine." You said, as he picked you up in his arms. "Dean, stop. I'm too heavy." You said, but he didn't listen. Sam rushing forward to open the doors, Dean carried you out, settling you into the backseat of the Impala.

Sliding in next to you, Dean gathered you in the arms. The bleeding had slowed down, and the wound didn't hurt nearly as much as it did before.

"This is why I should have gone with you." Dean muttered under his breath, pulling your shirt away to check on the wound. 

"Dean, we didn't know it would happen. And I can't be a prisoner in the bunker. I was just caught unprepared, that's all. But we have more important things to worry about." You told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, as he settled you back against him once again.

"Those guys were part of Ebony's gang. And they've found a new boss man. One they say is bigger and badder than she ever was." You explained.


	5. Words

After you had arrived back home, Sam had made himself disappear, leaving you and Dean alone in the library. You had settled yourself into one of the chairs, needing the comfort it provided after being trapped in that uncomfortable chair for so long. 

Dean paced in front of you, rubbing his hand over his mouth, and you could just tell he was still upset over the fact that you had been captured. You didn't blame him, and you felt horrible that you hadn't been more prepared. 

Just the thought of what happened, and what could have happened, along with your pregnancy hormones had tears pouring down your cheeks, your chest tight with emotion as you let the tears pour down. 

Dean turned, looking like he was going to chastise you again, but at the sight of your tears, he came rushing forward, dropping to his knees in front of you. "What? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" He asked, gingerly pressing his hand on your lightly swollen belly.

You shook your head, your sobs making talking impossible. That seemed to scare Dean even more, and he looked up at you with fear and worry in his eyes, trying to figure out how he could help you, what he could do to make things better.

"Y/N, sweetheart, you need to calm down so you can tell me whats wrong. Just breathe." He said, grabbing a chair, and pulling you into it until you were sitting on his lap. You felt him rubbing his hand up and down your back, whispering calming words, gently rocking you as you tried to calm down. 

It was hard, and it took some time, but finally you had relaxed enough that you could speak. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, and I'm sorry that I didn't pay enough attention, and I'm sorry I didn't protect myself. And I can't stop this crying and I hate it! I hate crying, and feeling weak and..." You would have kept going on, working yourself back into a fit, but Dean placed his hand over your mouth, stopping you from talking.

"Stop. Just stop." He said. "Right now I just need you to calm down. Then we can talk. But I'm not mad at you, or disappointed. You did what you thought was right. Nobody knew that was going to happen. Now take deep breaths and relax." He ordered.

You felt his chest go up and down in deep relaxing breaths, and you tried to match his breath for breath. Soon enough you felt yourself calming down, and you leaned your head back, resting it in the crook of his neck. "Thank you Dean." You mumbled into his neck, as his arm tightened around you.

"Of course." He answered, "But I hate seeing you that upset."

"It's a mixture of what happened along with these stupid pregnancy hormones. It's not a good mix. But seriously. I put my life, and our daughter's life in danger, just because I wanted out of the bunker, and some fresh fruit."

"No you didn't. You had no clue there was any of Ebony's old gang hiding around, looking for you. Hell, most of them thought you had died during that battle. And I was wrong to keep you in here so long. We can't live our lives in fear, locking you and our daughter up."

"God, I love you. I thank God everyday that we were meant to be together. Those hundred years as a Demon were worth it." You told him, your emotions still high.

"I love you too, but tell me, truthfully. Does this pregnancy mean I'm going to have to deal with a lot of chick flick moments?" He asked you, a teasing tone to his voice, and you smacked his shoulder. 

"Yes it does. You get to deal with all my high's and lows, and morning sickness, and cravings. Speaking of which, I could really go for some tortilla chips and raspberries. Please?" You begged him.

Groaning, he gently lifted you off of his lap, setting you back down in your own chair. "Fine, I will go get your snacks. But only if you promise to go relax in our bed, maybe even take a nap while I'm gone." He bargained with you.

You weren't going to argue. Your craving was too strong, and you were also exhausted. "I agree. But first, give me a kiss before you go."

He mumbled and groaned under his breath, but still leaned down, pressing his lips to yours briefly before standing up. "Is there anything else you can think of that you might want while I'm heading out. Anything?"

You thought for a moment. "Ice Cream. Lots of ice cream, and fruit. Any kind of fruit, plus peanut butter. And some new movies." You started naming off items, and he grabbed a piece of paper.

"I think I got it all. But if you think of anything else, just text me. I really don't want to head back in the middle of the night." He said, and then took off to the garage. You followed behind him, waddling to your room, your entire body, especially your shoulder, sore and stiff.

Passing Sam's room, you saw his door opened a crack. Knocking gently on it, you pushed it open, finding him relaxing on his bed, his laptop resting on his lap. "Hey. I just wanted to say thanks for everything today. I know Dean probably wasn't the easiest to deal with."

He shrugged, before patting the side of his bed. You sank down gratefully, stretching out your aching legs. "I've dealt with him like that before, and even worse. I'm just glad we were able to get you back home safe and sound."

"Dean's lucky to have you." You told him, watching as he brushed the comment off. "It's true. I love him, and I know he loves me. But your relationship, it's a thing of wonder, and the two of you balance each other so well. Sometimes I feel like I'm just the third wheel." You admitted, your emotions still running high.

Sam closed his laptop, turning his full attention on you. "Don't you ever feel as if you are the third wheel, because that doesn't exist with us. You are like my sister, and I know Dean thinks the world of you. You complete this weird little family of ours."

You patted his shoulder, his words doing wonders to calm your nerves. "Thanks Sam, I needed that. Now I need to go follow Dean's orders and relax in bed until he get's back."

Sam gave you a helping hand off the bed. "So, he didn't yell at you too much did he? If he did, it's because he was just worried."

"No, I didn't give him a chance. I turned all blubbery on him, confusing and unsettling him. And then I sent him on a food run." You explained, earning a deep chuckle from him.

"Good night Y/N. And remember, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to." He said, as you opened the door.

"Thanks Sam. You don't know how much I appreciate that." With that, you shut his door, and moved into your room you shared with Dean. Grabbing one of your new pajama sets, you slip it on, before crawling into bed. You were out before you felt your head even touch the pillow.


	6. Hunting Again

Hearing rustling around the room, you peeked one eye open, watching Dean struggle with his arms full of bags, before finally setting them down on the dresser.

"What's all that?" You yawned, your brain fuzzy with sleep.

Surprised to see you awake, he began unloading the items. "Anything that I could think of that you might crave. I already put the ice cream in the freezer, along with some other items. But here we have crackers, peanut butter, chocolate, lots of chocolate, and pickles." 

"Pickles? Did I really ask for pickles?" You asked him, watching as he fumbled around, looking all sorts of awkward, and ridiculously adorable.

"I might have read that a lot of pregnant women crave pickles." He stuttered, before towing off his boots.

You shuddered at the thought of pickles. "Hopefully not this one. Right now all I'm craving is your arms wrapped around me. I'm exhausted."

His clothes flew everywhere in his haste to get undressed, and finally he slid in the sheets, cuddling his front to your back, his arms wrapped around you, his hand splayed protectively across your belly.

"I don't blame you for being exhausted. It' not everyday that your pregnant, and kidnapped." He whispered into your hair.

"I'm so sorry about that." You tried again, still feeling guilty that you hadn't listened to him.

"Shh." He answered, kissing your neck. "It's over. You're alright, and so is our child."

________________________________________________________

The next morning you woke up, smiling widely when you realized your morning sickness was maybe going to give you a day of reprieve. Stretching widely, you felt Dean's arms pull you tighter to him, before you heard him groan, slowly waking up.

"What time is it?" Dean grumbled, his voice deeper with sleep.

"It's a little after seven." You answered him, ready to sneak out from under his arms, and head into the bathroom.

Sighing, he ran his hand over his face. "I need to get up. Sam thinks he's found a new hunt, and we need to do more research today before we take it on."

You nodded, wondering what that had meant for you. While you were only about four months along, the conversation of what to do on hunts had never come up. Hunts had been scarce lately, leaving Dean with plenty of time to spend with you. It had been a welcome relief, with morning sickness kicking your butt, to have him there to help you. But now that there was an actual case, you wondered if they would let you go on it.

"Fine, I have to pee. But then I'll help you research." You told him, your pregnancy already making your bathroom visits closer and closer.

"Alright. You want breakfast, or is your stomach rebelling again this morning?" He asked before pressing a kiss to your nose and sliding out of bed.

"I feel remarkably well." You told him, rushing to beat him to the bathroom. "Hopefully the sight or smell of food won't mess that up. Because I'm really craving blueberry pancakes."

You heard him chuckling as you shut the bathroom door, deciding a shower was in order too.

About twenty minutes later, feeling refreshed and recharged, you left your room, letting your nose guide you to the kitchen were Dean was currently flipping pancakes on the stove. Sam sat at the table, his laptop and a cup of coffee in front of him. "Dean, those smell delicious." You said, coming to wrap your arms around his back, leaning forward to rest your head between his shoulder blades. You already felt awkward and bloated, making hugging hard, and you couldn't imagine what it would be like down the road. 

"I'm glad they aren't running you out of the room." He said, handing you a plate piled high. "We did skip the bacon, just in case."

"Thank you." You said, pouring yourself a glass of juice before sitting down across from Sam. Completely saturating your pancakes with syrup, you dug in, closing your eyes as they hit your taste buds. 

You heard Sam laughing. "It's nice to see you enjoying food again."

"This isn't just enjoyment. This is love." You said, your mouth full. Dean came and sat down next to you, his own plate piled high, and a bowl of fruit in the other. 

"Here, you said you were craving fruit last night." He said, shoving it closer to you. In it were more blueberries, along with raspberries, strawberries and grapes.

"Thank you!" You exclaimed again before kissing him soundly on the lips, the blueberry staining both of you a light blue. 

"So guys, about that hunt I found last night." Sam said, interrupting your excitement over your food. "Another body was found this morning. And it was also drained completely of blood. Authorities are saying it's some weird ritual, or rabid animal."

"A very hungry vampire?" You asked, still enjoying your breakfast.

"Maybe, but it doesn't sound like it. I'm not sure, but I need to get a good look at the victims, see what type of wounds they have." He said, shutting his laptop and finishing off his coffee.

"Where's it at?" You asked, wondering when they would talk about the elephant in the room, you. If you were going, if you were staying.

"About three hours from here, in Nebraska. If we leave soon, then we can get there in time to hit the morgue before they close." He said as he left the room, leaving you and Dean to finish off your breakfast. 

"Dean, I..." You started, wanting to go about this without arguing.

"Y/N, and I know what you're going to say. But you just got back from being kidnapped. And your pregnant. I just think it would be better if you stayed behind." He said, standing up and taking yours and his plates to the sink.

"Dean, but what if I go, and run research from the hotel. You know I'm just going to go crazy staying in this bunker, especially by myself." You argued, still keeping your temper down. 

"I still don't know Y/N. Maybe the next one. And when I get back, you and I can go to the movies, or even for a drive." He said, leaning against the counter crossing his arms against his navy blue flannel.

"Dean, you know this isn't fair. Just because we're together, and expecting a baby, doesn't mean you get to have rule over my life!" You said, your temper finally showing as you stood up and put your hands on your ever widening hips.

"It's not that Y/N." He argued, running his hands through his already spiky hair. "It's just, I don't want anything to happen to you. Or the baby."

"Nothing will happen to me if I'm just doing research in the motel room. But if you leave me here, there will be no one to stop me from running errands, or getting a breath of fresh air. How long do you think you'll be able to keep me locked here?"

He sighed, and you knew you had won. "Fine. You can come with us, but you stay in the motel room, unless either Sam or I are with you. That's it."

You rushed forward, giving him a huge hug before grabbing a plastic container. "What are you doing?" He asked you.

"Packing my snacks. Who knows what I will crave on the trip." You said, relieved that you had won, and that it hadn't turned into more of an argument.


	7. Research

"Again?" Dean whined as he pulled over in front of another gas station. You nodded, feeling more than a little guilty for having to stop once again. It was the third time, and while you were almost to your destination, there was no way your pregnancy bladder was going to let you make it.

"I'm sorry." You muttered as you made your way into the small gas station. Quickly making use of the bathroom, you came out to find Dean at the cash register. Walking up behind up, you placed a hand on his back, feeling him stiffen before recognizing you. "I hurried as fast as I could." You said, still feeling bad for making them stop again.

He turned to you, your favorite candy bar in his hand. "No, I'm sorry for being gruff with you. I get it, that we will have to do stuff like this more and more. Change our game plan. It's not your fault."

You took the candy bar, following him back outside to the Impala. After spending ten minutes trying to find a comfortable position, you ate your candy bar, relaxing as Dean cranked up his classic rock.

"So I've been doing a little bit of research." Sam started, and Dean scoffed.

"When don't you do research?" Dean teased, earning a glare from his brother.

"Not about the hunt. About Y/N, and her pregnancy. I figured you wouldn't, and I didn't want Y/N to be on her own. Especially since we aren't sure if there will be issues since she used to be a Demon, and has a little bit of Angel in her too."

You were pleasantly surprised by Sam's admission. And grateful. "Thank you Sam." You said, as he gave you a smile.

"What I was going to say, is, do you think it's a good idea to be blaring classic rock? Studies show that babies can hear and listen to music, and a baby who listens to classical is usually smarter."

You had heard that too, but thought it was still too early in your pregnancy to matter. And you wanted your daughter to love this music just as much as you and her father did. "Screw that! Our daughter will be smart, but she will also like this music, I know it." Dean argued, and Sam gave up after that.

It was shortly thereafter that you finally arrived at the motel. It was as all the rest of the motels you've stayed at, worn down and well used, but still offering a somewhat clean bed to sleep on.

Dean grabbed your bag for you, along with the cooler full of your snacks while Sam went to check in. He came back with a disappointed look on his face. "Sorry guys, I was gonna get us two rooms, but they only had one left."

"It's alright." You assured him, giving Dean a pointed look, reminding him not to pull any funny business. Sitting your stuff down, Dean looked at you as you stretched your back.

"Is everything okay?" He asked you as Sam pulled out his laptop, getting right down to business. You nodded before walking over to Sam, tapping his shoulder.

"Sam, I've got this. I promised Dean I'd stick to research. Why don't you guys head down to the morgue, see if you can find anything."

He stood up, agreeing with you. You sat down at the computer as they switched into their FBI get ups. Dean stood in front of you, fussing with his tie while Sam changed in the bathroom. Abandoning the computer, you helped him, using a trick your Dad had showed you. "You know, in my Dad's time, ties weren't that popular yet. Business men sometimes wore them, but not the wealthy. But my Dad did, a time or two."

You had a far away look, and it took Dean cupping your cheek to bring you back. "It's easy to forget that you grew up in such a different lifestyle than us. That you were around a hundred years ago. You should really talk about it more often."

"I agree. I would love to hear more first hand knowledge of history." Sam agreed as he joined the two of you.

You nodded, missing your parents for the first time in a long time. Especially your mother, who you wished could be there to help through your pregnancy. Wiping a stray tear from your eye, you patted Dean's chest. "Sure, maybe at dinner sometime. I really do think my Dad would have loved you. Both of you."

You could have sworn Dean blushed before he leaned down, giving you a quick peck on the cheek. "Be careful. Keep the door locked. We will bring food back."

You stood at the window, the curtain pushed aside as they climbed into the impala, dust flying behind them as it pulled out of the parking lot. Sighing as it went out of sight, you went to the cooler, pulling out your container of peanut butter, grabbing a spoon. Settling in front of the computer, you began typing away, pulling up the latest news articles. It was boring work, and you felt yourself drifting off multiple times.

After a couple of hours you were about ready to give up when a pattern caught your eye. Pulling your phone out, you quickly texted Dean, asking him to call you. Shutting the laptop down, you grabbed the remote and your phone, settling down on the bed, turning on some mindless television.

Within five minutes your phone started buzzing and you answered it, Dean's voice deep and concerned on the other end. "Hey sweetheart, what's up? I got your message."

"I was looking through the newspapers, and police reports, and one thing stood out above all else. I thought you'd want to know." You started explaining.

You heard Sam's voice, and Dean answering him before he came back on the line. "Glad you found out something, we sure the hell didn't."

"All three guys have been seen talking to a waitress at the local Biggersons. They leave, and aren't seen again until they are found dead. But one witness says he saw one of the guys with another woman, outside. He thinks she's a prostitute."

Dean took a moment to explain to Sam. "Alright, we will head over, talk to the waitress. Then we will bring food back. Should be gone another hour, tops."

"Be careful. Oh, and the waitress is Kacie. She has reddish brown hair and blue eyes." You read off the description you had written down. Hanging up the phone, you glanced at the time, amazed to see it was already seven in the evening. Turning your attention to the TV, you let it lull you into a light, fitful sleep, tossing and turning on the bed, your phone slipping from your fingers.

Yawning, you rolled over, grabbing the alarm clock from the night stand. Your eye sight still fuzzy from sleep, it took you a moment to read the red numbers on the screen. But once they connected in your brain, you dropped it, wincing at the loud sound of plastic banging against wood. Scrambling out of bed, you almost fell to the ground, grabbing your phone. You had been asleep for four hours, and Sam and Dean weren't back yet. They should have been back a long time ago, waking you up, making fun of you for falling asleep once again. But they weren't, and that thought scared you.

Your heart beating furiously, you checked for messages, a missed call, anything to let you know they were just running late. But when your phone came back with no new messages, you fell to the edge of the bed, fear constricting your throat.


	8. To The Rescue

You weren't sure what to do. You knew, without a doubt, that they had fallen into trouble. They would have contacted you by now if not. But if you went out there and tried to rescue them, Dean would have your head for putting you and your baby in danger. 

But you couldn't just sit here and wait. The stress wasn't good for you, and you had no one else to turn to help you. Making a decision you knew Dean wouldn't like, you turned on the computer, once again going over everything you knew about the case, looking for something that you had missed.

As seconds ticked by, you grew more and more frustrated. Each second wasted meant another second that Sam and Dean were possibly being tortured, or worse. Scanning each article quickly, you almost passed it, but backtracking, you finally cracked the case. Between the blood loss, and the weird source of venom found in their bodies, you realized you were hunting a Vetala. Something you had never hunted before, but you had heard of them. Crowley at one point, had even captured their Alpha, torturing it for details about Purgatory.

"Nasty devils, those Vetalas are. Usually all female, they seem to kill off the males. And those teeth." Crowley's snarky voice came from next to the window, and you looked up with a huge smile on your face.

"Crowley!" You exclaimed, rushing over to him, surprising him with a big hug. He surprised you by patting your back, before gently pushing you back.

"A hug darling? Since when do Demons hug?" He asked, pretending to be put off by the affection.

You ignored his disgust, moving back over to your bag, knowing you had thrown at least one silver knife in there. "I'm not a Demon anymore, remember?"

"Of course. How could I forget? My favorite Demon left me, and went to those stupid Winchesters, even after they got her killed." He muttered, still not comfortable with your relationship with the two brothers.

"Yeah, well they are in trouble now." You muttered, pulling your coat on. 

He stood in front of the door, his arms crossed over his silky black suit. "I know. And that's why I'm here."

You cocked your head to the side. "Since when do you care if the Winchesters are in trouble?"

He sat down gingerly on the faded seat, seeming put out that it wasn't his throne. "Since they decided to tangle themselves up with you. I can't have you going off, saving the day, with the little bun in your oven."

You perched on the edge of the bed. "What else am I supposed to do? I don't know of any other hunters. I can't just let them die." You said, tears falling down your cheeks at the thought.

Crowley was taken back by your tears. "Well, that's why I'm here. I'll go save the day, rescue them. That way you are safe."

You nodded, trying to stop the stupid tears from falling. You handed him your silver knife, but he just looked at it with disdain. "I'm the bloody King of Hell. Why would I need a knife?" 

"It's how you kill them." You stated. 

Sighing, he shook his head, before standing up and dusting the invisible dust off of his suit. "I think I can manage. Wait here, I will be back shortly."

Before you could answer him he was gone, and you were once again left on your own in the dull and quiet apartment. Biting your lip nervously, you grabbed your container of fruit, munching on it as you paced back and forth nervously. 

The ticking of the clock sounded loud in your ears, counting down the time passing, the time in which Dean could be hurt or worse. You hated this, the waiting game. While being raised as a lady, you never cared much to be the damsel in distress. You would rather be out there, fighting by their side, helping them vanquish the stupid monsters.

Stomping your foot, you turned to sit down on the bed, when the front door slammed open, and Crowley came striding in, supporting Dean. Sam stumbled in behind him, shutting the door and locking it.

"Dean!" You exclaimed, rushing forward and taking him from Crowley. "Are you okay?" You quickly checked him over, looking for any serious wounds that needed taken care of right away.

Once Crowley's hands were free, he wiped down his wrinkled suit. "He should be fine. They hadn't gotten to either of them yet, except for a little venom in their blood streams. Have them drink this, they should be fine by tonight." He said, handing you a vial of dark purple liquid. You looked at it carefully, before looking back at Crowley.

"Thank you." You said. "But what about the other victims?"

He shrugged, but looked pleased with himself. "At the hospital. I swear, if this gets out, I'm coming after you. The King of Hell can't be known for rescuing people. Can you imagine what that would look like."

"I won't tell, I promise." You assured him. He nodded, giving you a smile.

"Good. And by the way, your little pipsqueak is growing by leaps and bounds. She is completely healthy." He told you before vanishing from the room.

You laid a hand softly on your swelling belly, wondering if you would feel her start to kick soon. It was nice of Crowley to reassure you, to watch out for your unborn child. He would make a great uncle someday, whether he thought so or not.

You turned your attention back to the brothers, making sure each one took a couple drops of the purple liquid. It was thick, and smelled awful, a mixture of grapes, mold and skunk. But you trusted Crowley, and after forcing it down their throats, you helped them lay down on the bed. Dean blinked slowly, his gaze on you.

"I'm sorry we worried you." He mumbled, the words jangled together.

"It's alright." You assured him, as his eyes drifted shut. Soon their snoring shook your tiny motel room, and you plugged in your headphones, knowing it was going to be a long night ahead.


	9. Normalcy

It was weeks after the Vetala hunt, and you were currently relaxing in your bedroom, your belly now big enough to rest your plate on it. You were about halfway through the pregnancy, and while most of the cravings and morning sickness had gone, you still had an amazing appetite, and poor Sam and Dean had a hard time keeping the bunker stocked. 

They had taken a couple of smaller hunts, hunts that weren't too far away, and you were now more than comfortable to stay behind. You knew it was a big risk, heading out on hunts being pregnant, and no matter how much you hated being locked in the bunker, you didn't want anything to happen to your daughter.

"Hello, Y/N." Cas said from the door, startling you enough you almost dropped your plate. You had been alone in the bunker, Sam and Dean had gone on a salt and burn the next town over, leaving you to your own thoughts and your TV. You were currently binge watching (TV show) on Netflix, and hadn't been expecting anyone. 

"Cas!" You exclaimed, just as the plate on your belly jiggled slightly. You winced at the pressure in your belly, and you slowly realized that you were feeling your baby kicking. Your face must have showed your shock because Cas stepped forward, a contrite look on his face.

"Y/N, I'm sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean to. But Dean wanted me to check on you." He apologized.

"Cas, shut up and come here!" You exclaimed, moving your plate, and holding your hand where you felt another kick. The confused Angel came forward, and you grabbed his hand, pressing it to the spot.

"Y/N, I'm not sure Dean would like this." He said nervously, remembering how jealous Dean got with any other man around you.

"Shh, just wait." You told him, and your daughter picked that moment to kick again. Cas felt it, and his face lit up as he realized what was happening. 

"I can feel her! She's kicking!" He exclaimed, just as you heard the door open and Dean walked into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked as he dropped his duffle bag on the floor next to the dresser. His body was a little tense, his mouth in a line.

"Dean, come here! You need to feel this!" Cas said, but he stepped back, not wanting to upset Dean. Dean moved forward, looking between you and Cas.

"It just happened. I'm so glad you came home now." You said, grabbing his hand and placing it on your belly just as you noticed Sam leaning against the door frame. Dean's hand was warm and large against your swollen belly, and you waited, hoping your daughter hadn't grown tired. Seconds ticked by, and Dean grew restless, ready to pull his hand away when he felt it. His gaze turned your way, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Is that?" He asked, and you nodded. A huge smile slowly grew on his face as he leaned down closer to your belly.

"Hey honey, this is your daddy." He said, before glancing around, a blush covering his face. 

You heard Sam cough, before looking at Cas. "Hey Cas, let's head into the library."

You were surprised that Cas actually listened to Sam. Usually he didn't understand the need for privacy, and it would take more than a gentle hint for him to move. He nodded, leaving the room without a word, and Sam gently shut the door behind him.

After they were gone, Dean laid down on the bed next to you, his head and his hand still on your belly. Your daughter had slowed down, but you could still feel a kick every now and then. "I never thought I'd have the chance to feel something like this. To have the chance to have a family." He told you softly, and as soon as he started speaking, you felt your daughter give a big kick.

"Dean, I think she likes hearing her Dad talking." You said, your hormones and the sweetness of his words making you feel emotions you never thought you would feel. 

"At least someone does." He teased, before scooting up in the bed and pressing his lips to yours. 

"How did the hunt go?" You asked when he came up for a breath. Getting comfortable next to you, he pulled you closer to him. Because you were leaning in to him, you could feel his body tense a little before he answered you.

"It was a hunt." He answered simply. "It was a little more complicated than we thought, but we handled it."

You debated leaving it at that, letting him have his secret, hoping he would come clean before soon. But you were curious as to what had him so upset. "Wasn't it just a simple salt and burn? What could be complicated about that?" 

He sighed, his head leaning back against the headboard, his eyes closed. "Some things just happened, things that weren't connected to the salt and burn we did. But nothing to worry about."

That was it. That was all you were going to get. You could try to dig deeper, but Dean was good at staying quiet when he wanted to be, no matter how hard you tried. Sighing, you kissed him on the cheek. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" 

"I know." He answered, and you slid out of his arms, and out of bed. "Where are you going?"

Giving him a smile, you headed towards the door. "Cas showed up right before you. I don't want to be rude and ignore him."

You heard Dean grumbling before he climbed off of the bed. "You go ahead. I'm going to hop in the shower, then join you."

Sam and Cas were both still in the library, talking quietly. As soon as you walked in, they stopped, giving you guilty looks. "Guys, what are going on? Dean was acting weird, but wouldn't say anything. What happened on that hunt?"

Sam gave you a small smile. "If Dean doesn't want to tell you, I don't want to make him mad. Sorry."

You took a deep breath, frustrated they were keeping things from you. "Fine, you guys can have your secret. Cas, was there a special reason you came by?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to check up on you and the baby. I just want to make sure your baby is normal." He said, walking over to you, but you unconsciously took a step back.

"Normal? You said months earlier that my Baby was fine and normal! The doctor last week said my Baby was fine!" You said, your voice getting higher in the end. You were starting to freak out.

"And she is healthy. But since you have the tiniest bit of Angel grace inside of you, along with being a Demon for so long, I'm worried this might affect your daughter someway." He said, just as Dean came into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked, glancing between you and Cas, a frown appearing on his face when he noticed how upset you were.


	10. Pains

Your heart pounding, you stood as close as possible to Dean, feeling uncomfortable around Cas again. Your relationship had always been a little rocky, but you had thought it was going much better now that you were no longer a Demon. But then he pulled something like this, and it scared you, all the way to your toes.

"Dean, he thinks that our baby might not be normal. Because I was a Demon, and because I have a little bit of Angel in me." You told him, your hands shaking from nerves. 

"Damn it Cas, you know the Doctor said she shouldn't upset herself too much. That it was harmful to the baby. And you decide now's a good time to talk about this?" Dean cussed at his friend, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pulling you tight to him. He could feel your trembling, and cursed under his breath.

"Y/N, don't worry. It will be okay. You just need to relax. No matter what happens, it will all work out." He tried calming you down, but you wouldn't, couldn't, until you heard what Cas had to say.

"I'm sorry Dean. But it was too soon to tell earlier. But now that she is in her later stages of pregnancy, I should be able to get a good reading." He said, taking a step towards you, but you shrunk into Dean, still nervous and unsure.

"Cas, Dean, I think..." Sam started, after staying quiet so long. "Especially after..."

"After what?" You said, pulling away from Dean. "First, the two of you come back from a hunt with this weird secrecy that's really freaking me out. And then Cas talks about my baby not being human." You said, frustration, fear and annoyance getting to you. "That's it. I'm going back to my room. The three of you can do whatever, but I'm done with this."

You started to storm off, but Cas materialized in front of you. "Y/N, I'm sorry to upset you. That wasn't my attention. And I didn't know that when I came that they would have the news of..." Cas started to say, but Dean interrupted him.

"Woah Cas, one thing at a time!" He said, and you turned your anger on him. 

"You don't get to yell at him! You're keeping secrets from me, you're in trouble too!" You yelled, before storming off to your room, slamming the door behind you. Frustrated beyond belief, you stomped over to the bed, flopping on it, rubbing your hand up and down your belly, feeling fat, hopeless, and alone. Tears started streaming down your face, and you wanted nothing more than to go outside and walk in the forest surrounding the bunker. But it was dangerous, and they didn't let you out alone by yourself anymore.

As the tears flowed down your cheeks, you felt your stomach growing tighter, pain blossoming. "No." You muttered through your tears, hoping you hadn't upset yourself so much you were going to miscarry. Moving to your feet, you almost doubled over as another wave of pain crashed over you, your lower back feeling as if someone was stepping on it. Your lower belly was the center of the pain, and you cried out.

Trying to take another step towards the door, you heard a knock on the other side before you heard Dean's voice. "Y/N, I'm so sorry. Please let me in, and I'll explain everything."

Instead of answering him, another cry of pain spilled from your lips, alerting Dean to the fact that something wasn't right. "Y/N?" He said through the door, trying to open it.

"Dean." You mumbled, before collapsing back on the bed, in too much pain to continue walking. 

"Y/N!" He yelled, before slamming against the door. "Damn it. Cas, come help me!" 

Before you knew it, Cas was in the room with you, a concerned look on his face as he placed a hand on your forehead. "These pains are too early. I'm afraid if I try to stop them, to take the pain away, I will harm the baby. We need to take you to a hospital."

He left you to open the door for Dean, who came barging into the room, a wild expression on his face. "Y/N, oh my god, what is it? Is the baby okay?"

Sam followed behind him, his expression just as concerned. "Dean, we need to get her to a hospital, now. I think she's going into premature labor."

"Damn it." Dean cussed, as he came forward, lifting you in his arms as if you weighed nothing. "It's alright sweetheart. Let's get you to the hospital."

You moaned as another round of pain hit you, and you felt Dean's hand clench on your shoulder. "Damn it Y/N. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

You shook your head. "No it's not. I shouldn't have gotten so upset." He slid into the back seat, keeping you in his arms. Cas slid into the passenger seat, while Sam started the Impala, pulling out with a squeal of the tires. 

"The nearest hospital is ten minutes away." Sam explained, as another round of misery rocked your body.

"Try to make it in five!" Dean ordered, rubbing your back, trying to help you out. "Cas, isn't this too early?"

"Dean, it possibly is. But they may be false contractions, or she's going to be born premature. I can't say." Cas announced. "There's also the possibility that Y/N is having a miscarriage and will lose the baby."

"Don't say that." You muttered, feeling Dean's body tense underneath you. You weren't sure you could handle losing this baby. You had lived a long life thinking you could never have a family, and you weren't ready for that to be ripped away from you. "I can't lose her."

"We won't. She's strong, we won't lose her." Dean promised you, kissing your temple. "We're almost there, and the doctors will know what to do."

Sam pulled into the hospital's parking lot, slamming on the brakes by the front door. He came rushing around, opening the door and gently pulling you from Dean's arms. It was only seconds later you were back in them, as he rushed into the main room. A nurse noticed his desperation, and brought over a wheelchair, but Dean held on.

"Sir, please put her in the chair so we can help her." The nurse urged and he finally agreed, but he wasn't happy to let you go. 

Another wave of pain hit you, just as the nurse pushed you away from Dean, down a hallway. You tried to look back, to find Dean, but the nurse kept moving faster and faster. "Please, wait. I need him!" You started to say, but she just laughed at you.

"Don't worry. Where I'm taking you, he will never find you, or that baby you're about ready to have." She chuckled as her eyes flashed black.


	11. Locked Away

Even through your labor pains, you tried to get out of the wheelchair, needing to get away from the Demon and keep your baby safe. You fell to your knees, moaning as the pain radiated through your knees, multiplying your labor pains.

"You stupid bitch. You're just going to hurt yourself." The Demon muttered, grabbing you by your hair and shoving you back in the wheelchair. "I hated you as a Demon, and you're just as annoying now. If it was up to me I would carve that baby out of you, and leaving you to bleed to death in the hallway." She hissed in your ear, before pushing you through a set of revolving doors that led to the ambulance dock. You wanted to scream Dean's name, but a moan burst out instead as another labor pain tore through your system.

"Please. Leave me alone. My baby's early. If she's not born in a hospital she might die." You pleaded but the Demon just cackled.

"No it won't. I bet she's stronger than you think. With her Demon tainted angelic blood, she's probably ready to be born earlier than a normal baby." She said, before stopping beside a nondescript black SUV.

The door opened, and Devon climbed out, a snarky grin on his face. "I knew we would be seeing you again Y/N. And just in time too. Looks like you're about ready to pop."

You would have answered him, but instead you doubled over in pain, your baby letting you know she wasn't going to wait much longer. Devon reached forward, grasping your arm, and the other Demon did the same thing, dragging you out of the wheelchair, and into the back of the SUV. "This way you won't get the seats all messy." 

You laid there, your brow covered in sweat. "I hope she will wait until we get to our place. We have that nurse there and everything. I would hate to see all our hard work go to waste." The female demon muttered as she climbed into the backseat.

You weren't sure how long the car ride was, but you found yourself rolling around in the back, your stomach rippling with contractions. Your water had broke and your pants were soaked, and you knew you needed to get out of them, and soon. Your phone started ringing, and you had forgotten it had been shoved into your pocket before you had left. 

"Ooh, we can't let her answer that." The female Demon purred, reaching over the bench and yanking it from your pocket. "Hmm, but what if I answer it?"

"Don't." Devon told her, grabbing it from her before rolling down his window and tossing the phone out. You let out a whimper, realizing that was Dean's last way to track you. "We don't want those Winchesters to have any idea it's us, or what we're up to."

"Good thinking. We don't need Astaroth on our bad side. He scares me." She whispered, and even through your pain you froze. You had heard of that name, just once, during your Demon training. He was a very high ranking Demon, one long feared and revered. But he had gone into hiding, hundreds of years ago. Now he was just a legend, something that was told to scare young Demons into behaving. He was full of greed, and lust, and hungered not only for the blood of humans, but for as many souls to torture as possible.

"We're here." Devon announced, and the back door opened, a pair of arms reaching in and grasping you. Roughly carrying you in his arms, you were brought in to an old house, withered and worn. Up the steps they went, into a battered living room. You could barely make out a couple of chairs, before you were carried down stairs, into the basement. The light was on, and you saw a bed, a crib, and a lady in white clothes standing there, her arms crossed. 

"How far along is she?" She asked, an English accent tinting her words. 

"I have no clue." Devon's voice rang out from behind you as you were roughly set down on the bed. "We just brought her here, we don't know anything about child birth."

"That's pretty easy to see. Now get out of here, and let me get to work." She ordered, and they listened, leaving you alone with the lady. Another contraction hit your body, and you moaned, loudly.

"You're close aren't you. I'm sorry we can't do this in a hospital, but there's protocol to stealing a baby." She told you, confirming your worst fear.

"No, not my baby." You muttered as she began undressing you, before tossing a long, big shirt over you. Your arms shaking, you struggled to get it on, wanting to have at least some sort of decency. 

"Bosses orders I'm afraid. And this little girl is in a hurry. Should be over with soon." She said, examining you. 

You felt yourself pushing, breathing heavily. "That's good. Keep going." She encouraged you.

Time passed, slowly it seemed, but not slowly enough. You didn't want your daughter born here, in this hell hole, to be snatched from your arms. You wanted her born in the safety of a hospital, with Dean by your side, both of you staring down at her with tears of wonderment in your eyes. 

"One last push." She told you, and even though you were exhausted, you pushed, and you felt her leave your body, hearing her first scream. It tugged at your heart, and you wanted nothing more than to hold her to your breast, to see her and touch her. To see the perfect little being that you and Dean had made together.

"She's beautiful. Astaroth will be pleased." The nurse told you, chilling you to the bone. 

"Why? Why does he want my baby?" You sobbed, your arms shaking as you held them out, wanting her to place your daughter in them.

She was holding your baby wrapped in a soft white towel. She was cooing at her, but at your words, looked up. "Why, because of her special blood of course. How many people, besides you of course, have demonic tainted angel blood. On top of that a pure soul? He needs her if he's going to start the apocalypse once again."

"No." You muttered, trying to get off of the bed, but your body was too weak, too sore, and you could just lay there, watching as the nurse went to the door, and talked to someone on the other side. She then came back, and surprised you by handing you the tiny bundle. With shaking arms, you held your daughter, looking down at the perfect girl in your arms.

Her skin was as soft as a peach, almost the same color. She had light blonde fuzz on top of her hair, and you could just make out a pair of slate blue eyes staring at you. "Feed her." The nurse ordered, and you complied, able to pull the big shirt down enough. As you nursed your daughter, you had conflicting thoughts running through your mind. Your heart was about ready to burst with love for this precious girl, but you were also full of fear and concern at what the demons were going to do with her. And it was not a good combination.

"Well, isn't that a sweet sight." A deep, but creepy voice said from the door. You looked up to see a tall, well built man standing in the door frame. He had a full head of silver hair, his face lined with wrinkles. He held himself with a regal stature, his shoulders filling out a navy blue suit. Some might have considered him handsome, but the look in his pale blue eyes, and the thin line of his mouth had you pulling your daughter closer to your chest. "Have you named her yet?"

"Mary." You said. Even though you and Dean had never really talked about it, you had decided she would have his mother's name, with your mother's name being her middle name. 

"Of course. That makes sense. My name's Astaroth, but you probably figured that out. I'm your host, and for now, I'm going to let you keep her, both of you down here. I'm biding my time, waiting for the perfect opportunity for my plan."

With that he turned away from you, shutting the door behind him, leaving you alone with your baby and the nurse.


	12. Stuck Here

After Astaroth had left, you held your daughter close to your breast, hearing her little mewling as you tried to calm yourself down for her sake. While you held her, your hair plastered to your face, your body extremely tired, the nurse moved around, checking your vitals.

"Well, you did remarkably well for your first child. I think you had enough angelic juice flowing through your system that it helped you along. She's beautiful, I almost hate to think of what Astaroth has planned for her." The nurse muttered as she finished up her routine check up of you. She reached for your baby, but you held her tightly in your arms, refusing to let her go.

"Come on, Y/N. I'm just going to put her in her crib so the two of you can sleep and recuperate. You heard the master, he's not ready for her, yet." She said, prying Mary away from you, who started to wake back up once again. You stared in surprise at the demonic nurse, who was quietly hushing the baby, being calm and careful, as if she had a soul. "Now, you go to sleep, and when you wake, I will have a bath and food ready for you."

You didn't want to sleep, afraid that while your eyes were closed they would whisk in here and take your daughter away. But you could feel the drag of your exhaustion, and there was only so much fight you could put up before your eyelids closed on their own. The nurse pulled the blanket up and over you, and you cuddled into it, asleep before she had even turned the light down.

_____________________________________________________________

"Y/N, can you hear me?" A voice tried to drag you from your deep sleep. Muttering incoherently, you wanted to ignore it, and sleep more. But it was insistent, trying once again. "Y/N, you need to answer me. I can't help if I don't know where you are."

"Leave me alone. I'm tired." You muttered, forgetting where you were, or what had just happened. 

"No, I'm afraid I can't do that. Your squirrel is being mad at trying to find you, and they finally turned to me to help. So please, let me help so I can leave these buffoons." Crowley pleaded with you, and you woke with a start. Glancing frantically around your room, you saw you were alone, but still in that dark and dreary basement room. Your Mary was starting to fuss, and you slid out of bed, attempting to go to her. But your weak legs buckled, and you fell to the floor, gasping in pain. Ignoring it, you crawled over to her crib, pulling her into your arms, rocking her gently.

"Y/N!" Crowley was growing impatient, and now that you had your daughter in your arms, you turned your attention back to him.

"Can you hear me?" You thought, not wanting to say the words out loud, in case they had some sort of surveillance equipment hiding in the room.

"Of course I can love. I'm glad you finally answered me, I was getting worried." He told you, his voice growing calmer, relieved to hear your voice.

"How? I'm no longer a Demon." You asked him, as you gently rocked Mary in your arms, who was slowly falling back to sleep.

"True, but there is still a slight part of you that is, and since we were so close, it still connects us. Now enough chitter chatter or Dean might just end up killing me. Are you okay? Where are you? Who has you?" 

"I'm okay. Mary's okay. She's so beautiful. But they want her, and it terrifies me that I won't be able to hold them off. And I have no idea where I am, I was in too much pain when we came here, and it's Astaroth. He's the master mind behind all of this." You said quickly in your head as you heard a key in the lock on the door. "And someone's coming now."

"Damn it. Not Astaroth, he's one tricky bastard. Hold on Y/N, we'll be there soon. I have an idea as to where he would hole up." Crowley said, and then you felt a strange emptiness in your head, and you knew he was gone.

"Well, what do we have here?" The nurse said, her hands full of a tray with various food items on it. Setting it down on the table, she came forward, taking Mary out of your arms and placing her back in her crib. She then turned to you, shaking her head at you. "Couldn't wait for me, could you. Well let's get you a bath, then we can get you back in bed." 

With that, she turned and opened the door, and another Demon was standing there, another young woman. "Watch the baby, but don't do anything until we get back." Your nurse ordered. 

"Yes, Martha." The other Demon said quietly, before standing at the side of the crib, staring down. Martha came back over, wrapping your arm around her shoulder, forcing you to stand up. You wobbled for a moment, before taking unsure steps. She guided you out of the room, and you glanced back at Mary, scared to leave her alone, even for a second in this horrible place.

"Don't worry. Brittany won't hurt her." Martha told you, before opening a door just up the stairs, and forcing you in. It was a small bathroom, with a claw foot bathtub at one side, already full of steaming water. Martha sat you down on the toilet, grasping your soiled gown, pulling it over your head and tossing it down on the ground. 

She then helped you into the tub, and you could have moaned at how good it felt against your sore body. She scooted back, towards the door. "You have five minutes. Clean up, and I will be back with a fresh pair of clothes." 

At the side of the tub, was some shampoo and body wash. Making quick work of washing your body, you were just rinsing your hair when she came back in with a pair of sweatpants and shirt in her hands. "Good, you're done." She said, placing the clothes on the vanity before moving to help you up, a towel in her hands.

"Thank you." You told her, catching her off guard as she worked on helping you dry. It felt weird, like you were back in the 1800s, in your parent's house, with their many servants, the way she was helping you. Maybe that's why it didn't bug you as much as it could have. "You've been nicer to me than you need to be, and I appreciate it."

She seemed a little shell shocked at your confession, but a little pleased also. "I might work for the Master, but doesn't mean that I agree with his use for your baby. You were able to get out this life, I'm sorry we had to drag you back in."

Her simple statement brought tears to your eyes. A Demon with a conscious was a rare thing, and you wished you could help her. "If I do make it out of here, if I'm rescued, you can come with us. They found a cure. You wouldn't have to be a Demon any longer." 

Before she could answer, you heard yelling outside of the door, and she ran to it, opening it an inch to see outside. "We're being invaded." She said, fear lacing her words.


	13. Back Fire

You had your new shirt halfway on when you heard the skirmish outside, and in your haste to finish getting dressed, you ended up getting tangled in it. Martha noticed, and with a curse came back from the door, helping you fix the shirt so it was covering the majority of you. "The pants will have to wait." She muttered, before moving back to her watch position. Someone pounded on the door, and she opened it a crack. 

"What's going on?" Martha asked, and a male's voice whispered something through the door, something you couldn't hear. Holding tight to the side of the vanity, you moved to stand up, your legs wobbling, but holding your weight. Slamming the door shut again, Martha turned to look at you, her eyes full of fear. "I knew it was stupid, kidnapping you. That it would bring nothing but pain to us." 

"What's happening?" You asked, but she just roughly grabbed your arm, pulling you to the door, almost carrying you in her haste to move. 

"We need to get out of here, now." Was her only answer. Looking frantically both ways, she pushed the door open, heading past the stairway you were used to, where your baby was, to the back of the large house you were in. 

"No, my baby!" You exclaimed, fighting her with all your might. She grabbed your shoulders, roughly shaking you.

"Stop it, and listen to me. Astaroth and his men will do everything to make sure your baby is safe. But they will use you for bait, and won't care if you die in the end. So, I'm going to get you out of here, then try to come back for her. But I need your help!" 

You nodded, tears still pooling in your eyes at the thought of leaving your baby behind. She pulled you through room after room, the fighting sounds coming from the front of the house. A couple of Demons rushed past, one stopping to question Martha. "I'm just getting her to safety, per orders." She said, and the Demon thought nothing of it. 

Soon, you were outside in a large, but forgotten back yard. There was a pool, the water long taken over by algae. The grass was dry and brittle. A forgotten pool house sat off to the side, it's windows boarded up. That's where Martha went to, pushing open the door and shoving you in. You glanced around the dusty room, the pool table and furniture covered in sheets turned yellow with age. "Stay here." She ordered, before disappearing.

As soon as she was gone, your legs gave out underneath you, and you were just able to reach a chair before you collapsed. You wanted to run back in there, fight your way to your baby, not caring about the consequences. You weren't sure if it was your rescue party causing the ruckus inside, or if some other Demon wanted your baby for power. But you didn't care. All you wanted was your baby, safe.

You closed your eyes, trying to calm your mind, before you thought hard to Crowley, hoping he would sense you, and answer you. Seconds ticked by, and you were about to give up, when you heard his snarky British accent in your head. "Y/N, where the hell are you?"

"In the pool house. Where are you?" You asked him.

"Fighting to save you with the Winchesters." He answered, and even his thoughts showed the stress and wear from fighting. 

"My baby's still in there! Please, you have to find her. She was in the basement." You pleaded. "Worry about her, not me."

"Not sure Squirrel would agree with that. He wants to worry about the both of you. Hang in, we're on our way." Crowley said, before disconnecting from you.

More than a little relieved that Crowley knew where your baby was, you wobbled over to the window, peering through the little crack. But what you saw had you falling back in fear. Astaroth was standing outside, an evil smile on his face, holding Mary in his arms.

"Y/N, I know you're in there. Come on out and let's have a talk. You know you have no other choice." His voice rang out, full of pride and utter conviction that he would win.

With no other choice, you stumbled out into the yard, watching with your heart in your throat as he carelessly held your daughter in his hand.

"She's sure a pretty thing. Takes after you, but I can see her daddy in there too. Bet she will have her Dad's green eyes." He said, before turning his pale blue eyes on you. "Too bad neither of you will be able to see her blossom and grow."

"I wouldn't say that." Dean growled from the houses doorway. You breathed a sigh of relief. He was sweaty and covered in blood, but otherwise unscathed and ready to help you fight for your daughter.

You heard Astaroth chuckle slightly, using Dean's arrival as a chance to reach out, grasping you by the hair. Pulling you tightly to his side, he waited for Dean's reaction. "You might be right. It could be too early to separate mother and daughter. But wait, you haven't even set eyes on her yet, have you Dean? Too bad you never will. Just another dead beat dad who can't protect his offspring." Astaroth taunted, his grip tightening in your hair until you gasped in pain.

Your legs were wobbly, but you still tried to hold yourself up, watching Dean as he considered the situation, trying to figure out a way to save both of you. His face was furious, his hand clenching the blade tightly. He was pissed, but more than that, he was scared, for both you, and his child. 

You glanced around, looking for anything that could help you. It was hard to see anything in the long, overgrown grass. You were about ready to use your hands, needing to do something, anything, when another voice joined Dean.

"Astaroth, I thought you had become a hermit, living your life raising hell hounds. What's this about wanting to start your own apocalypse?" Crowley said, standing next to Dean, giving him silent support.

"I was. But then I heard how you were running hell, and I figured something needed to be done. Hell needs to be great again. And this little bundle of joy will be my weapon."

It was then you noticed something silver and shining in his pocket. Praying this wouldn't backfire, you winked at Dean, before quickly reaching in, grabbing Astaroth and stabbing him in the side. He cursed, letting go of your hair, and you dropped to the ground.

Scrambling to your feet, you reached forward your baby, ready to pry her from his arms. But he just chuckled. "I don't think so." He told you, tossing the knife next to you on the ground. Without another word, he vanished, leaving you there, on the ground, shell-shocked.

Seconds later, a pair of strong arms wrapped around you, pulling you to his chest. "Y/N." He whispered, brushing your hair back, checking you over for injuries.

Crushing your head to his chest, you couldn't control the sobs racking your body. "She's gone. Our baby's gone, and it's all my fault."


	14. Despair

You weren't sure how long you stayed there, on the dead grass, sobbing your heart into Dean's chest. Time didn't seem to matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was the fact that your daughter was gone, and it was all your fault.

"Y/N, we need to go." Dean told you, and you clutched tighter to him. 

"No!" You exclaimed. "I can't leave my baby."

"She's not here! We need to regroup so we can get her back." Dean tried reasoning with you, but you couldn't listen to reasoning. You were too lost in sorrow for that.

"It's all my fault." You kept repeating over and over, so lost in your own despair that you didn't notice the sadness and guilt in Dean's eyes. You felt him tug you, pulling you back from the front of the pool house. And that's when you lost it. "No!" You screamed, yanking yourself out of his arms, rushing back to the spot you had last seen your baby. Dropping to your knees, you sobbed into your hands.

You didn't hear the footsteps behind you, or the hushed voices, but once again Dean wrapped his arms around you. "Y/N, I know you're hurting. But know this. I will not rest until we have our baby girl safe with us once again. I promise that."

Before you could answer, Crowley moved in front of you, blocking your view of the playhouse. "I'm sorry for this darling." He said, before pressing his hand to your temple. You didn't even have time to argue before blackness overtook you.

__________________________________________

You came to with a start, your heart pounding, your arms feeling empty, and your chest heavy and full, your shirt wet with your leaking milk. It took only a moment for you to remember what had happened, and you covered your mouth with a gasp. "You're awake!" Dean exclaimed from his chair next to the bed. "I wasn't sure how long that bastard Crowley knocked you out for."

"How long have I been out?" You whispered, grimacing at the full feeling in your breast. It was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. 

"About 24 hours. Enough time for us to get you back here." He explained, as Sam and Cas walked into the room. 

"And my baby?" You asked, watching as frowns settled on all of their faces. "She's out there, all by herself, isn't she?"

"Y/N, we will get her back, I promise..." Dean started, but you snapped at him. 

"Enough with your promises! She's gone, and it's all my fault. My baby's gone." You sobbed, as Cas came closer to you, his eyes squinted as he inspected you.

"Dean, Sam, give me a minute with Y/N please." He said, earning confused glances from the brothers. "I have a delicate question I need to ask Y/N, and I suspect she would rather not have you here for it."

Dean grumbled a little bit, but Sam was able to drag him away. As soon as they were gone, your blank and sorrow filled eyes turned his way. With your baby gone, you felt empty, and useless. "What?" You asked tiredly.

"This is hard to talk about. But how do you feel? You gave birth only 2 days ago, and with no medical assistance." He questioned you.

"Sore, but not too bad. But my chest. I think it's overfull of milk." You admitted.

He nodded. "I could see that. And it will keep getting worse without your daughter here. We could use that contraption I've heard about, but that could be hard while we work on getting her back. If I might?" He asked, and you shrugged. You didn't care what he did, as long as it helped you in your quest to get Mary back.

He placed his hand against your upper chest, and you were grateful he had Dean leave the room. Otherwise he would be punching Cas right about now. But as his hand touched you, you felt a warmth spread through you, healing your exhausted body, and making the pressure in your chest vanish. "There, that will stop the production of milk until you are reunited with your daughter."

"Thank you Cas." You said, feeling better. 

"It's the least I could do. Since I could no help rescue your daughter." He said as Sam and Dean came back into the room.

"About that. Since Crowley knows who we are dealing with, he gave us a summoning ritual. It won't bring your daughter back, but it might give us Astaroth. We can bargain. His freedom for our daughter." Dean said.

"Well, let's do it." You said, moving to climb off of the bed, but Dean placed a hand on you, stopping you.

"We will. But not right now. Crowley's out gathering ingredients, so all we can do now is wait." He explained, his jaw clenching at your disappointed look. 

Sighing heavily, you turned away from him, effectively shutting yourself off from him and the rest. "Well let me know when it's ready." You said dejectedly.

You heard some shuffling before the door closed. Thinking you were alone, you turned onto your back, only to see his green eyes staring down at you in concern. He sat down heavily on the bed next to you, his shoulders slumped. "You know it's not just your fault. I couldn't protect you at the hospital, and I didn't rescue you fast enough." He said quietly, and you turned to look at him. "How can I even think I'm going to be a good dad when I couldn't even protect the two of you?"

"Dean..." You started. "You can't blame yourself. You didn't know the nurse was a Demon. And you got there as fast as you could. Don't blame yourself."

He turned his green eyes on you then. "Well then, you can't blame yourself either. You fought hard to keep yourself and your baby safe. You did the only thing you could think of, to try and fight. It wasn't your fault."

You sighed. "But I knew that might happen. I should have let him taken me instead. She's just a newborn. How can she protect herself from the likes of him? I never thought I'd be able to have children. Maybe it would have been better if it had stayed that way." You said, your eyes filling with tears. 

With a refusal, Dean pulled you tight to his chest, and you let him, needing his strong arms around you to comfort you. Both of you were hurting, deeply. And Dean, he hadn't even truly had a chance to see, or meet his daughter yet. "I named her Mary, after your mother. It seemed right. But she already looks like you. She's beautiful."

"I can't wait to meet her." He murmured. "And I will. We will get her back." 

Just then the door burst open, and Sam came rushing inside. "Crowley's back!" He exclaimed, and you turned to Dean, feeling hope for the first time since you had been taken in the hospital.


	15. Summoning Spell

Dean helped you up, out of bed, and you would have gone into the library right then if he hadn't stopped you. But he did, with a gentle hand around your waist. "Are you sure you don't want to get cleaned up and changed first?"

"No, I want to find my daughter!" You argued, but then you had glanced down. Maybe Dean had a point. You were only wearing a t-shirt and panties. "Fine. But give me five minutes." You insisted.

He didn't say anything else, but led you to the bathroom, promising to return with clothes shortly. You pulled off your clothes, feeling odd and out of sorts. Your body still held flab from when you were pregnant, but was quickly going back to the way it had been before. You chalked that up to the tiny bit of Angel Grace that still ran in you, knowing it helped heal bodies faster. You quickly slid into the shower, washing yourself off as fast as you could. By the time you shut the water off, Dean had returned, with a pile of clothes in his hands.

"Feel better?" He asked, and you nodded as you slipped on the t-shirt and yoga pants he had brought you. "I didn't have a chance to ask, but did they treat you okay? I know they're Demons, but I'm just wondering if..." He said awkwardly, trying to figure out if you had been assaulted or hurt too badly.

"No, actually. I only saw Astaroth once. Otherwise there was this nurse, a Demon one. But she seemed to regret her decisions. She was actually the one who helped me escape." You told him as you brushed your still wet hair.

Feeling much better, you followed Dean into the library, where Sam, Cas and Crowley were all waiting. Crowley came forward, pulling you into his arms. "I'm glad to see you looking better darling. I'm just heart broken that we couldn't rescue your daughter at the same time."

You let him comfort you for a moment before you pulled away. "Thanks Crowley. But I heard you have a spell."

Dean came over, his jealousy taking over and he pulled you into his side where you stayed, enjoying the comfort. "Yes I do. I told Moose and Squirrel about it, but I'm not sure how well it will work."

"What does it do?" You asked, knowing you would go to the ends of the Earth to get your daughter back.

"The only thing I could think of is summoning Astaroth and locking him in your dungeon until he talks. But because he's such an ancient, powerful Demon, the usual summoning spell wouldn't work. Luckily, I had all the ingredients at home for the other." He said, showing you a black velvet bag in his hand.

"Let's do this!" You exclaimed, needing to keep moving otherwise you would find yourself back in bed, depression and despair taking control over you. 

Sam led the way to the dungeon, with the rest of you following along, Cas taking up the end. As Sam pulled the metal shelves away, you heard Crowley sigh behind you. "Home sweet home." He sassed. Both of you had horrible memories of this place. Crowley had been held captive for quite a while in here, left on his own while Sam and Dean had gone off on hunts. You, on the other hand, had been thrown in here, after they had found out you were a Demon. It had been some of the worst moments of your life, and you had never been sure you would have made it out of their alive. Dean must have felt you tense up, because he pulled you closer to him, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "I'm so sorry about what happened in here. If I could take it back, I would."

You took a deep breath, that along with Dean's words calming you down. Crowley placed the bag on the table, getting to work on the spell. As he worked, Sam continued to search the room, making sure everything was ready. "Okay, so we need a plan. Astaroth is extremely powerful. I hope this room will be enough to contain him. We need to make sure we have weapons at the ready."

"Your little pig sticker won't work on him, he's too ancient. But I have some hex bags dear old mommy taught me. Those should at least stop him long enough so I can send him back if need be." Crowley threw over his shoulder as he finished up the spell. "And we are ready."

"Y/N, you don't need to be in here for this. Why don't you wait in the hallway, so you're safe." Dean suggested, but you refused to budge. 

"No. I need to be here. It's my baby girl, and I'm the one whose talked to him a couple of times." You insisted, as Crowley started chanting in Latin.

Cas stood at one side of the Devil's Trap, Sam at the other, with you and Dean in the middle. Hex bags had been given out, and all you had to do was wait for the spell to work. Soon a cloud of sulfur smelling smoke filled the tiny room, and you almost gagged on how thick it was. When it dissipated Astaroth was standing in the middle of the Devil's Trap, looking extremely pissed. His clear blue eyes had turned to white, his mouth in a snarl. "Who the hell summoned me?" He growled, before his gaze settled on you. "Oh, of course it would be you. Wanting your baby back, are you?"

"Give her back to me, you..." You started, but he just laughed.

"Or you'll what? Your knife won't do anything to me, and neither will the colt, that is if you still have it. I have the upper hand here." He smirked, as Crowley came striding over into his view. "Crowley, what are you doing with these weaklings. Why not join my army so we can make the world ours?"

"No thank you. I like things the way they are. But we do need to talk about getting Y/N's child back. You see, Y/N means a lot to me, and I can't see her hurting like this." Crowley said, but Astaroth just laughed.

"You know what's funny? I've hidden her, right underneath your nose. I need her to grow, and I needed a safe place for that until I'm ready for her. What better place than hell?" He said, before vanishing in another cloud of smoke.


	16. Neutral Kansas

"My babies in hell?" You cried, your knees buckling at the thought. Dean caught you before you could crumple to the ground, gently easing you to the ground, his arms staying around you the entire time. "Dean, our baby is in hell." I sobbed.

Rubbing my back, Dean glared Crowley's way. "Crowley!" He yelled at the Demon. You looked up through tear stained lashes, seeing a shocked and dismayed Crowley on the other side of the room, with Sam closing in on him. 

Instead of vanishing out like he could have, Crowley stayed put, his hands up in the air, giving himself up. "I promise I didn't know! If I did, she would be safe by now, I promise!" He pleaded, as Sam came to stand right next to him, the Demon killing knife in his hands. 

"But you're the King of Hell. Shouldn't you have known if something was going on in your domain?" Sam growled, holding the knife up, and you could only sit there with Dean and watch, sniffling.

"But there's too much to hell!" Crowley still tried arguing. "I've tried to keep an eye out everywhere, but there are places even I can't keep an eye on all the time."

"Dean, it's true. There's so many places down there, so many hidey holes. Crowley can't keep an eye on all of them. Please call Sam off." You whispered to Dean. "Crowley will help us, I know he will."

"Sam." Dean said, and Sam gave Dean a quick glance but didn't lower his knife. "Sam, we need his help. Lower the knife."

Finally Sam did as told, as you could see Crowley take a deep breath. Cas was on the other side, his Angel blade in his hand, but took a step back at Dean's words. Dean squeezed your shoulder before leaving you to stand next to his brother. You slowly came to your feet, knowing you had to be strong for your daughter. 

"Crowley, will you help us get my daughter back?" You asked him, as the other three men came up to stand behind you, Dean's hand resting on your shoulder. 

"Of course." Crowley exclaimed. "After all, I'm her Uncle. At least that's what I consider myself. And I haven't even met the little darling yet."

You could literally feel some of the tension leave the room at Crowley's words, and Dean came forward, standing next to you. "Let's go!" He exclaimed, ready to go and fight to get his daughter back. A child he hadn't gotten to even meet.

"Dean, we need to be smart about this. He told us where she is, that means it's probably a trap." Sam, always the voice of reason said.

"Let's go out to the library and talk about this. But we need to hurry, I don't want my baby down in hell any longer than she has to." You said, leading the way out of the dungeon. Sam and Dean sat down on one side of the table, while Crowley took the other. Cas stood off to the side, still untrusting, and you paced. You were too nervous, too emotional to sit, and you walked back and forth, listening to Sam come up with some ideas.

As you passed by the table for the fifteenth time, Dean reached out, grasping your hand and pulling you onto his lap. With an umph, you fell, and before you could even think about moving, Dean's arms were wrapped around you, holding you still. "Relax. We will get her back, but working yourself up like this will do nothing but hurt you in the end. And we need you healthy to bring our baby girl back." 

"You're right." You agreed, before turning back to the heated discussion that Sam, Cas and Crowley were currently having. 

"He won't be able to get into my abode down there, it's too heavily warded, and people already know to watch for him. We can make our way there, and I can contact my spies." Crowley suggested, and it was probably the best plan, the only plan you had that might work.

"When do we leave?" You asked, feeling Dean's arms tense around you.

"Y/N, maybe you could stay back, in case he tries to contact us again." Dean tried suggesting, and you turned on him.

"Hell no, pardon the pun. That's my baby down there, and I'm not going to just stand by and twiddle my thumbs. And besides, if anyone should stay back, it's you." You argued, and your last sentence had Dean frozen in shock. His mouth was open, but no words came out. "I used to be a Demon. Hell used to be my playground. I know my way around. I'll be fine."

"Fine, you'll go. But we stick together the entire time." Dean agreed, and you slid off of his lap, ready to leave right away.

"I have a safe house not too far from here." Crowley said, standing up and dusting down his suit. "We will head there immediately, where a portal will take us to Hell."

You weren't sure what to take, but you ended up going through your entire weapons bag, pulling out salt, demon carved bullets and your own specialty knife. Along with your diaper bag, needing to keep a positive attitude that your daughter would be making the trip home with you. "Ready?" Dean asked you, leaning against the door, and you nodded, glancing one more time around the nursery you had put together. At the pale yellow painted brick, and the colorful rug on the floor. What upset you the most was the empty crib on the far side of the room. It should be full of a grumpy baby, ready for it's diaper changed, or a snack. 

You hadn't even realized tears were starting to fall, until Dean came up and gently wiped them off of your cheek. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, for her. But we will get her back." He said, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you tight to him.

"I know we will. But will she be forever changed, haunted, because of this?" You asked, fearing the worst.

"We can have Cas erase her memories." Dean suggested. "She will be young enough it wouldn't matter. I mean who remembers their first week of life anyways?"

You sniffled, before pulling back. With one last glance, you left the nursery, climbing into the crowded backseat, sitting between Crowley and Cas. "This is going to be a very long road trip." You muttered to yourself, as Dean pulled out of the garage. "Where to, Crowley?" Dean asked as he left the bunker behind in the dust.

"Neutral Kansas." Crowley said, and you had to hold back a snort.

"What the hell Crowley? Is that really a town?" Sam asked, as Dean chuckled. 

"It certainly is. And I figured it was a perfect spot for a portal. On neutral ground." He said, a smile on his face at how clever he thought he was.


	17. Back to Hell

You had been right. It had been a long, extremely long ride. Crowley and Cas kept sending each other glares over your head, and you felt as if they might reach over your head at any minute to start a fight. It was like sitting between two feuding brothers. Then there was Sam and Dean. Both continuously checking over their shoulders. Dean making sure you were doing okay, that Crowley wasn't being too obnoxious. Sam, probably making sure there wasn't blood being spilled or Cas wasn't ready to smite Crowley.

By the time you were pulling into the town of Neutral, you were tense, on edge. Partly because you were tired of being cooped up in a car with four big men. Mainly because you were that much closer to getting your daughter back. You vaguely listened as Crowley gave directions to Dean, your mind on how your daughter was faring. "Y/N, she will be fine." Cas told you, reading your distress and awkwardly placing his hand over yours. You appreciated the gesture, but as soon as Dean saw it, his eyes narrowed and Cas removed it.

Soon Dean was pulling in front of a small, stone house, smack dab in the middle of the city. The windows were boarded up, the lawn dead, with an ancient wrought iron fence around it. The whole place had an air of unease, and you knew you had made it to the right spot. 

"Home sweet home." Crowley muttered, and even though you were no longer a Demon, you could still feel the call of Hell through this place.

"Really Crowley? This is home? I thought your Hell house would be a lot bigger." Sam asked as all of you climbed out of the car, and stood staring at the crumbling stone. 

"Sam, I thought you would have learned by now. It's bigger on the inside." Crowley sassed back as he sauntered up to it. You followed him, as the other three followed behind. You were more than a little nervous. This was your first trip back to hell since you became human, and there were a lot of horrible memories down there.

"Y/N, are you okay?" Dean asked, placing his arm around your waist, giving you the support that you so desperately needed. "I know you're willing to do anything to save our daughter. But, going back to hell, that has to be hard." 

"It probably will be. But having you with me, and a purpose to the visit, I will be fine." You told him as Crowley magically pulled out a huge, black iron key from his pocket. It was the size of his hand, with ornate scrolls on the back. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open, and out wafted an air so sickening, so full of death and despair it had you, along with Sam and Dean, reeling back. Feeling as if you might be sick, you trudged through, into the darkened hallway.

"Are we in hell now?" Dean asked, once everyone was inside and the door was once again shut.

"Of course not squirrel. Hell's not that easy to break into." Crowley said, walking forward, his supernatural being giving him an advantage to seeing in the dark. You stumbled along, until Dean remembered the small flashlight he always carried in his pocket. Turning it on, you immediately wish he hadn't. Bones littered the floor, some were small, obviously animals. But there were those that looked a lot like human remains.

"Ever heard of cleaning service?" Dean sassed, but Crowley ignored him, intent on the huge cabinet in front of him. With a wave of his hands, and a spell in a different language, the door glowed a bright red around the edges. He knocked twice in short succession, and it popped open, revealing a long stone corridor. A corridor you remember seeing many times before. The hallway belonged in Crowley's mansion, close to his personal chambers.

You followed him in, smelling the forgotten, but at the same time familiar smell of brimstone, sulfur and death. "Home sweet home." Crowley said, running his hand along the charcoal gray walls. He made his way down the hallway, and Dean stayed close by your side. 

"Where the hell is he taking us?" Dean whispered into your ear, his hand placed on your lower back.

"I think to his study." You answered, seeing you were right as Crowley stopped in front of cherry wood double doors. 

"This will be the best place for us to be. No one goes in here without my permission. And it has all of my information." He said, his arms wide open, showing off the spacious but cold room. 

Turning on his heels, he left, shutting the door behind him. "Now what? Maybe this is a trap, and he's working with Astaroth!" Dean argued, finding out the doors were locked. While Sam and Dean and even Cas argued about Crowley's plans, you made your way over to his bookshelf, pulling out ledger after ledger. Hoping to find some sort of clues, you began paging through them, looking for any clues pointing towards Astaroth and his favorite hiding holes. 

The first two books brought up nothing, and you were starting to go frustrated. Sam and Cas had given up on trying to talk to Dean, and were busy searching through other books as well. Dean was pacing the room, muttering under his breath, still not happy with the fact that Crowley hadn't come back yet.

Just as you found something of interest, the door burst open, and Crowley came marching in, a couple of Demons right behind him. Dean pulled out his knife, ready to fight, but he didn't need to worry. They stayed right behind Crowley, as he made his way towards you. "This is Greta and Simon. I've had them on look out duty, trying to find him."

"Sir, we have been searching high and low, and we've only noticed one minor thing, in the lower eastern half of hell." Simon said, holding out a tablet in front of him.

The other Demon, Greta, reached out and took it from him, showing it to Crowley. "We've noticed more activity there than ever before, and some Demons have entered that property, and have yet to return."

"That fits what I have." You said, and Crowley glanced at you in surprise. "Your ledgers have a parcel of land, if that's what you can call it down here, on the eastern border, that had been given to Astaroth in the 1700s. It doesn't say much else, just that after serving as a Knight for so long, he wanted quiet, and was granted it."

"So, we know where Astaroth probably is. And that means our daughter is more than likely to be there too. He knows we're coming, so we're going to have to outsmart him." Dean said, coming to stand behind you.


	18. Secret Passageways

Time doesn't move the same in Hell as it does up on Earth. You weren't sure if it had been hours, or even days since you had stepped in Crowley's abode, but you were biting at the bit, needing to get out and do something. To rescue your daughter. It made your heart hurt, to know you were so close to her, but yet so far. That she could be hurting, and you couldn't do anything about it.

Sam, Dean and Cas had been busy planning a mode of attack, while Crowley kept coming back and forth, trying to find out more information while trying to keep it hidden that the four of you were in his study. He had even brought food and drink, but your stomach was too knotted up to even consider eating the food.

"I think I've figured it out!" Dean finally exclaimed, as he leaned back in the seat at Crowley's desk. Sam and Cas had been on the other side, and they jumped at Dean's exclamation. 

"What?" You asked, rushing over from your spot. He pulled you down in his laps, holding you close to his chest. You relished the touch, the rhythm of his chest calming your nerves a little.

"He's expecting us, but I don't think he knows exactly what all of us are." Dean started. "When we rescued you, he didn't know Cas and, I think even Sam, were there. If we can use that to our advantage, it might work."

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, doing the head tilt thing you were beginning to think was adorable. 

"I think Y/N and I go in the front. He will be expecting that. But according to this map..." Dean said, holding the map up, "There is a small, overgrown trail on the far side of his land. While Y/N and I are hopefully distracting him, you will sneak in and help us from behind. We just need to see if Crowley's in with us, and if he will lend us some of his goons."

"Of course I'm in with you. Mary is like the niece I never knew I wanted." Crowley said from the doorway, surprising all of you. "But as for the goons, I might be able to scrounge one or two up, tops."

"I guess that's better than we could have expected." Sam said. "And if we have our angel blades, and the knife, we will have a little better chance."

"I have something better." Crowley announced, holding a couple of small, brown bags in his hands. "Witch work, learned from my witch of a mother. Throw these and they will immediately banish the demons in the area. I just plead that you don't use them with me in the room."

"Thank you Crowley!" You said, surprising him by throwing your arms around him. 

"Now there, let's not get too touchy feeling please." He said, pushing you gently away, but you could see he was secretly pleased by the emotion. "But if we do this, we need to move now. I've heard rumors that he's trying to recruit more Demons onto his team."

"We move now." Dean said, standing up. 

"Let me talk to a couple of my trusted helpers. We leave in five." Crowley said, shutting the door behind him. After grabbing your bag and making sure all of your weapons were there, you felt Dean wrapping his arms around you from behind.

"Dean." You whispered, leaning back into his chest.

"It's happening. We're getting our baby girl back. I can't wait to hold her in my arms." He whispered into your ear, and you turned until your head was pressed against his chest.

"I can't wait for you to see her. My arms ache for her." You told him, and he squeezed you tight. 

"It will all work out. And then we will be a family again." He said, just as Crowley came back in, five Demons filing in behind him. They were all wearing suits, and looks of boredom on their face, and you recognized them all immediately.

"Are you sure they're trustworthy?" Sam asked, coming forward to stand next to his brother. 

"Sam, it's alright, I know them. I would trust them most out of all the Demons Crowley could have picked." You explained. Even though you hadn't been friends with them, they had still been around while you had, and you knew they would do whatever Crowley asked.

"Let's go then!" Dean said, chomping at the bit. Crowley sighed, before walking over to his bookcase, and grabbing a book. "Crowley, it's not reading time. We've got to...oh." Dean argued, before watching the wall across from you slide open, revealing a hidden passageway.

"I don't think it's wise to parade you guys in front of everyone. We will keep hidden as much as possible." Crowley said, before grabbing a torch from the wall and heading into the dark passage. 

You shrugged, before following along, with Dean right behind you, his hand comforting on your lower back. Sam came next, with the five goons following behind, shutting the door behind you. Down stairs, and around turns filled with cobwebs and scurrying mice Crowley led you. The smell of brimstone and fire became more prominent the farther you moved, and you knew you were almost to the end of the passageway.

Stopping suddenly, you ran into Crowley's back, which caused a pileup behind you. After everyone had sorted themselves out, Crowley handed you the torch. "This part is always tricky. I always seem to forget a step." He said, and you could see a dial etched into the stone in front of him. Taking a knife out, he sliced his palm, dragging the bloodied hand in a haphazard motion around the dial, before you heard clicking deep within. Soon, the door opened, and you could hear the cries of those being tortured, a sound that still haunted you to this day. 

Crowley stepped out, waiting at the side until everyone was safely in the small, wooden room. After, some words were said in Latin, and the door slid closed. "We've had too many people try escaping through that door, so the spell was a must. Now come along, we're almost there."


	19. Missed Opportunities

You blindly followed Crowley into a part of Hell that you had stayed far away from when you had been a Demon. This was where the worst of the souls were tortured, or left to rot when the Demons grew weary of them. It was dank and smelled horrible, and you couldn't imagine your little baby girl being in a place like this. 

As if he read your mind, Dean reached forward, grasping your hand in his. "Are we almost there? This place is giving me the creeps."

"Yes squirrel. Now this is the spot where we split ways. You and Y/N just follow this path about half a mile or so, and you will come upon a small, stone cottage. We will head this way, through the brush. Good luck my dear." Crowley said, giving you a smile before vanishing in the darkness. Soon it was just you and Dean, with Sam having gone with the Demons. You weren't sure you liked that idea, but you didn't have much choice.

With a hand on your lower back, Dean guided you down the dark walkway, stones and what could have been bones crunching under your feet. You could hear growling and crackling beside you, with red eyes staring at you from beyond. For a normal person it would have been terrifying, but your history of being a Demon had you somewhat calm. 

Finally, you came to a stone fence, crumbling or completely gone in some spots. The gate was hanging off of one hinge, and looked as if it hadn't been opened in months, if not years. You looked past it, towards a large, two story, castle type building, complete with a moat surrounding it. "Doesn't look like a cottage to me." You whispered to Dean who chuckled. 

"Seems way too quiet." He answered, and you had to agree. There were no Demons on guard, no lights flickering in the windows. "They have to know we were coming."

"Well, I guess we just head on in. What else can we do?" You asked, taking a deep breath and pushing against the gate. With a groan it swayed, before just toppling over. Dean pulled you back, just as one of the jagged edges came straight towards your head. 

"That was close." He said, holding you tight for another moment before letting you go. "Let's go find Mary."

You let him take the lead, following closely behind as he walked past turned over chairs and urns, bodies rotting in the ground. The stench made you gag, and you covered your mouth as you came up to the door. Like the gate, it was hanging open, and Dean carefully pushed it open. The foyer was empty, the tile shattered and stained. With his gun in front of him, he scanned the small room before moving on. You followed behind, when you heard the sound of music.

"Dean, do you hear that?" You whispered, and he nodded. It sounded like it was coming from straight ahead, and you moved that way. Through rooms with sheet covered furniture, and into another hallway. The music grew louder, scratchy and warped, a record being played. The rooms soon grew warmer, and more used, and you could hear voices. 

As Dean rounded the next corner, you ran into Dean's back. "I see you have finally made it. Took you long enough." Astaroth's voice rang out as you peered around Dean's shoulder. Astaroth sat in an arm chair in the middle of the room, a wooden cane in his hand. You expected to see some of his henchmen protecting him, but he was alone.

"We had to find a way down here." Dean growled, stepping farther into the room. You moved to follow him, when you heard the beginnings of a skirmish a couple doors down. 

Astaroth must have heard it too, as you watched the frown cross his face and he stood up. "Did you come alone?" He asked you and Dean, striding forward.

"Does it matter?" You retorted back, just as he magically shoved Dean out of the way, leaning forward and grasping you by the neck.

"Of course it matters! Those are my men that I hear screaming!" He yelled, dragging you along with him as Dean lay unconscious on the ground.

You struggled against his grip, but it was too strong, and you could feel black dots clouding your vision. As he broke into the room where the noise was coming from, he dropped you to the ground, where you lay panting for air.

"Crowley!" Astaroth yelled, taking in the sight before him. Between Crowley, Sam, and Crowley's goons, they had managed to kill the majority of Astaroth's followers. "How dare you!"

Crowley dusted his hands off, before stepping over a body. "How dare I? How dare you plot this under my nose, and take Y/N's daughter! Y/N is like a daughter to me, so you brought this upon yourself!" 

As Astaroth glowered at Crowley, ready to split him in two, you stood up, wobbling on your feet. Pulling your Angel Blade from your coat, you rushed forward, stabbing Astaroth in the back with it. 

Growling, he flung you across the room, where you cracked into the wall, falling into a pile at the floor. "Y/N!" Sam yelled, just as Dean staggered into the room. Sam motioned to Crowley, who disappeared with his Demons. As soon as they were gone, Sam threw all the brown bags at Astaroth, who lit up in flames. Pulling the Angel Blade from his back, he spun in a circle, an inhuman scream coming from his lips. "This isn't over!" He yelled, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Y/N are you okay?" Dean asked, noticing the trickle of blood on your temple. He wasn't much better, with a gash on his forehead, but at least he was moving and no longer unconscious. 

"I will be when we get my girl. But where is she?" You asked, starting to panic.

"She has to be in here somewhere. We need to split up, check every room." Sam ordered, and you nodded. Taking your flashlight out, you gave Dean a reassuring smile before you took the stairs that lead toward the second floor. Dean went to the basement, while Sam continued to look around the main floor.

The stairs were wood, and a couple of them were missing in places, making the going treacherous. Once you were up at the top, you listened carefully for any sign of life. As you moved forward, down the dark and chilly hall, you heard the sounds of a girl giggling, confusing you. Was your child not the only one that was being held down here, being missed by their parents.

The door at the far end was shut, a fresh lock giving away the fact that it was being used. Using the handle of your reclaimed Angel Blade, you hit the lock until it gave away. With a heavy heart, you pushed open the door, stepping into a small room filled with children's furniture. A bassinet was on the far wall, a rocking chair placed next to it. A trundle bed was on the other side, and a toy chest filled with different, old fashioned toys. But it was the child waddling up to you that had your heart in your throat. 

While your baby should only be around a week old now, this baby had to be at least a year, if not older. She had beautiful dirty blonde hair, and her eyes were a bright beautiful green. A green that was exactly the same shade of Dean's. 

"Mommy!" She exclaimed, holding her arms up, wanting to be picked up. You just stared down at her in shock.

"Mary?" You whispered, knowing in your heart that this must be your daughter, as she squealed and jumped up and down.

"Mommy!" She said again just as you heard feet thundering up the stairs.


	20. Mary

Reaching down, you picked the child up, knowing in your heart that this was your girl. Your Mary. And it made tears slide down your cheeks at the realization that you had missed so much time with her. Even with her time in hell, she still had the same sweet baby smell to her. The same silky soft dirty blonde hair, and the same slightly crooked smile that she inherited from her Dad.

You could hear the footsteps coming closer, but you could do nothing more but hug your child close to you, needing to comfort her as much as you needed to be comforted. She snuggled into your neck, rubbing her nose up and down your skin, tickling you while repeating the word Mommy over and over again. 

"Y/N!" You heard Dean yelling as he checked each and every room for you. You didn't yell back, knowing sooner or later he would find you, and you didn't want to upset the child in your arms. Your child, you had to remind yourself.

It was only seconds later when the door behind you was shoved open, and Dean stood there, panting heavily. Behind him, you could hear the hushed whispers of Sam and Cas, but you didn't turn. You were still off to the side, in the shadows, where Dean probably couldn't see what you held in your arms. "Are you okay?" He asked you, moving to stand forward. "We couldn't find her." He told you, his voice full of grief and heartbreak.

"Dean, she's here." You whispered to him, stepping out of the shadows, so Dean could see.

You could see the hope on his face. That was the first emotion crossing, but it swiftly turned to shock, then confusion. "But Y/N, that's not a baby. Our girl should only be a couple of weeks old. This one is at least a year old!" 

"I know Dean. But I can feel it, it's her." You insisted, just as Sam and Cas came further into the room.

"May I?" Cas asked, moving to step in between you and Dean. Dean nodded, stepping away, towards Sam, who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hi." Cas started, and Mary picked her head up, looking at him curiously. 

"It's alright." You told her, patting her back comfortingly. Even if it turned out this wasn't your Mary, there was no way you would leave her here.

Cas came forward, placing his hand softly on her cheek. She just stared up at him with eyes that reminded you so much of her Dad's, and you knew the answer, even without Cas' help. "Hi Mary. I'm Cas. I guess you could say I'm your uncle. It's nice to finally meet you."

Feeling shy all of a sudden with so many people in the room, she clutched her arms tightly around your neck, almost choking you. You saw Cas go over to Dean and nod, confirming the fact that this was in fact your daughter. "Time moves differently in hell, we all know that. Even though it had only been a couple of weeks for us, it's been over a year down here for her."

You saw Dean's eyes glistening with tears, his feelings the same as yours. Feelings of remorse for not getting to your daughter as quickly as you should have. For letting her go in the first place. And for knowing you've already missed so much of her life. 

"Y/N, do you want to meet your Dad?" You asked her, and she perked up, sitting up in your arms. 

"Dadda?" She asked, and you nodded. Tilting your head Dean's way, he came over, stiffly and unsure.

"This is your Dad." You told her as soon as he was beside you, staring down at her nervously. It broke your heart that he had never gotten the chance to hold her as a baby, to even see her at that stage. 

"Dadda!" Mary yelled, throwing herself from your arms into his. It was sweet, and amazing, how quickly the girl had taken to the fact that you were her parents. It was like she had realized it all along. 

At first Dean's arms were stiff as he held her. She had her pudgy little arms wrapped around his neck, her head nuzzled tightly to his chest, her eyes closed in contentment. A huge smile soon covered his face as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing a kiss to her head. 

"I hate to break up this little family reunion, but we need to go, now!" Crowley said from the doorway, his face bloody. 

"What happened to you Crowley?" Sam asked, pulling out his demon killing knife in case the threat was still there.

"Ambushed by the rest of his followers. Pretty sure we killed them all, but we need to leave here, now!" Crowley yelled, before turning and leaving down the stairs. You glanced at Dean, who had your daughter securely in his arms, before following along. Dean was right behind you, with Sam and Cas bringing up the rear. 

Crowley retraced his previous steps, and you kept glancing nervously behind you, making sure Mary wasn't getting too upset over the smells and sounds around her. But what you saw had your heart melting. She was sound asleep, cradled against Dean's chest, with one of his hand's possessively holding her head tight. 

It was just as creepy going this time, but your heart was a little lighter. You had your baby girl back. Even if she was different, older, you still had her back, and that's all that mattered. Once you were back in Crowley's study, he finally stopped rushing, and turned to give you his full attention. "I take it you found your daughter." He said, eyeing Mary curiously. 

"Yeah we did. But she's older than she should be. Can you fix that?" Dean asked Crowley, who just frowned and shook his head.

"I was afraid of that. Hell is no place for a child. In here too long, and they will lose their childhood in a second. But, at least you have her back." He said, walking over to where Dean was holding the sleeping girl. "I'm sorry you missed out on her being a baby. I would have loved to have been there for that too."

"Thank you for all of your help Crowley." You told him, itching to be away from hell, and back in the bunker.

"It was the least I could do." He told you, before handing you a blue velvet bag. "I won't be making it topside soon, which saddens me. I would love to visit you and your darling over there. Get to know her a little bit. But please, when she wakes up, give this to her. You can call me Grandpa Crowley, I don't mind. The girl doesn't have grandparents, so maybe I can be one. Spoil her a little bit. After all, you were like a daughter to me." He said, pressing a kiss to your cheek, before opening the door so you could head back home.


	21. Nightmares

Mary laid asleep in your arms most of the way home, exhausted from her ordeal in Hell. You couldn't help but brush the hair back from her face, staring down at her peaceful, sleeping face. Dean drove the Impala down the darkened street, no music blaring for once. Cas had vanished, saying the car was crowded and he would catch up with you later on. Sam was nodded off in the front seat, his hair plastered to the window.

"Almost there." Dean whispered, startling you, and you reached forward, squeezing his shoulder with your hand. And his words were true, within five minutes he was pulling into the garage, shutting the engine off. Sam slowly woke up as Dean came around to your door, taking the sleeping child from your arms, staring down at her in wonder. You led him down the bunker's hallway, towards the room you had been beginning to think would never be used. Pushing open the door, you turned the light on, seeing the pale yellow walls, and the perfect little crib. A crib that your daughter now wouldn't fit in. Feeling tears fill your eyes, you turned to Dean who stood in the hallway. 

"What are we going to do? She won't fit in the crib? We haven't even had a chance to use the new crib with her!" You started crying, the stress of trying to get your daughter, and the release of getting her back being too much on your system.

Sam stood there, a strange look on his face, before disappearing down the hall. Dean seemed as tired and out of it as you, and his face fell. "We will figure something out. Maybe tonight she can just sleep between us." He suggested, and you nodded. Turning to your room, you opened the door, stepping inside. You had no clothes that would fit her, all your baby clothes you had bought were too small, but at least you had a couple of larger diapers that would work until you could go shopping tomorrow. Dean gently laid her down on your bed, while you went into the bathroom, changing into your pajamas. Coming back out, you were surprised to see Sam in your room, a small wooden bed in his hands.

"Maybe this will work?" He suggested, holding it out. A small mattress was pressed to the wood, and it was the perfect size for Mary. "I found it the other day, and I've been working on it, knowing you would someday need a bigger bed for her."

Throwing your arms around his neck, you hugged him tightly. "Sam, you're amazing! Thank you so much, this is perfect!"

Dean took it from his brother, slapping him on the back, before placing it on your side of the bed. You ran back to the nursery, grabbing different blankets and bringing them back with you. Making her bed comfy and cozy, you changed her diaper while she started stirring in your arms. Singing to her softly, she fell back asleep, and you placed her in her bed. Standing back, you felt Dean wrap his arms around your waist, pulling you until your back was tight to his chest. You leaned back, letting your head rest against his chest. "We got her back." He whispered into your ear, and you had to smile.

"Yeah we did." You answered. "I just wish..." You started, but he stopped you.

"Shhh. I do too, but we can't concentrate on what could have been. I know it hurts, knowing we missed out on so much of her life, that we weren't there for her when she needed us. But we're here now, all together as a family. And that's what matters. Tomorrow, we will go shopping, get as many items as we need, and we will get to know our beautiful, amazing daughter. But for tonight, I just want to hold you in my arms, and fall asleep."

Turning until you faced him, you pressed a kiss to his lips. "You are so amazing. What would I do without you?"

"Still be a Demon." He teased, before pushing you down on the bed. "Now, get some sleep. Things will look better in the morning."

Watching as he slid out of his layers of shirts, leaving just a t-shirt on, before stripping down to his boxers, you waited until he climbed in the bed beside you, before cuddling against his chest. He brushed his hand up and down your arm, the motion soothing, and soon you fell asleep, safe in the arms of the man you loved.

"Mom! Mommy!" Mary screamed at the top of her lungs, waking you from a sound sleep. "Help!" She screamed over and over again, and shooting out of bed, you saw your tiny little toddler tossing fitfully in her little bed, tears streaking down her cheeks. Dean was by you in an instant, the gun in his hand lowering when he just realized it was a bad dream.

Kneeling down beside her, you pulled her into your arms, rubbing your hand soothingly along her back. "Shh Mary, it's okay. You're safe now. Your with your Mommy and Daddy." You told her as she woke up from her bad dream.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed, wrapping her pudgy little arms tight around your neck. "Bad guys. Scared." She said, her little mind trying to find the words she didn't even know. 

Your heart breaking for your little girl, you pulled her onto your big bed with you, rocking her gently in your arms, reassuring her with soft words. Dean came back over onto his side, scooting in close, placing an arm around you while his other one brushed her hair back. Soon she was soothed enough that she had fallen back asleep, but you couldn't put her back in her bed. Not yet. Instead you placed her in between you and Dean, covering her with your blankets. "I hope you don't mind." You told Dean, and he shook his head. 

"Of course not. She needs us. I just wish I could torture the people who did this to our poor daughter." He growled.

"It just breaks my heart to think about what she must have gone through, what she saw. No little child should have to go through that." You cried, wiping away the tears threatening to fall.

"I'll talk to Cas in the morning. Maybe there's something he can do to calm her. It's worth a shot." He said, before shutting his light off.

It took the two of you quite some time to fall back asleep, both of you staring down at your daughter, ready to comfort her if her nightmare came back.


	22. Getting to Know Your Daughter

"Mommy!" A voice chattered beside you, and you woke with a stat. Looking over, you saw your daughter sitting up in bed, with Dean nowhere to be found. As soon as she noticed you were awake, she threw herself into your arms, squealing with glee. "Mom, mommy!" She kept repeating over and over, unable to say much more than that. 

"Hey sweetie." You said, holding her tight in your arms, tears of joy threatening to spill as you were overcome with emotion. For a while there you hadn't been sure you would get here back, and here you were. Sure, she was a little older, and you had missed out on much of her life. But she was back home, with you and Dean. And that's all that mattered. "Let's have breakfast, shall we?" You asked her, and she started bouncing on the bed, ready for food.

Sighing, you slid out of the blankets, quickly changing into old jeans and a sweatshirt before picking her up. It was then you noticed the smell coming from her, and you wrinkled your nose. "First, we need to get changed." You told her, grabbing the diaper bag off the dresser before pulling her into your arms.

Carrying her down into the bathroom, you started the bathtub before turning your attention back to her. She looked so silly, being drowned in your smallest shirt, a pout on her face as she stared at the tub. Things you hadn't noticed last night showed in the bright florescent lighting. The grime covering her from head to toe, her hair was a mess, probably having never been brushed. Feeling so sorry for your little girl, you stripped her out of her clothes, before placing her in the warm water. It was something new and scary for Mary, and she fought at first. But when you added the bubbles to the water, she became interested, splashing the water, soaking the two of you.

Soon the two of you were giggling as you piled bubbles on top of her head. "I've never heard a better sound." Dean's voice rang out through the bathroom, and you turned to smile at him, a bubble sticking to your cheek. Hesitating, just a little, he came forward. You could tell he wanted to be a part of this family moment, but wasn't exactly sure how to go about it.

"She's all cleaned up." You told him, holding out a fluffy white blanket. "You want to dry her off?"

He nodded, taking the towel from you. Helping her out of the tub, she stood in front of Dean, and he wrapped it around her, gently rubbing her dry. As he moved to dry her hair, she started giggling again, wiggling out of his grasp and running away from him butt naked. He looked at you in shock, silently asking you for help. You shrugged, before holding out her borrowed shirt. "It's your turn now. Go chase her, and get her dressed."

You watched as he chased her for a moment, loving the happy scene in front of you, before deciding to head out and get started on breakfast. "Oh and Dean, let me know if you need help with her diaper."

After a messy breakfast where you ended up wearing most of her scrambled eggs, you had quickly changed before heading to town for supplies. It was awkward going, without a carseat big enough to fit her, you ended up belting here into the backseat, sitting next to her and hoping you wouldn't be pulled over. Sam rode up front, while Dean drove, keeping the music quiet. But as AC/DC started playing, Mary started clapping her hands, trying to sing along with the music.

"That's my girl!" Dean exclaimed, beyond excited that his little girl shared his taste in music. 

Soon enough you were pulling into a department store, one that carried every single little item that you might need. Dean reached back, handing you his credit card. "Don't skimp. Buy whatever you need, plus extra." He told you, and you stared at him in shock.

"Where do you think you're going? You need to help me!" You exclaimed, but he was already rushing off, his hands up in the air. You looked at Sam who just shrugged.

"I have no clue." He said. "But I'm willing to help."

"Good, hold her while I grab the diaper bag." You said, handing her off, and Sam grasped her awkwardly. Holding her in front of him, he stared down at her as if she might break at any second. Before you could take her back, he seemed to relax, holding her closer, that is until she reached up, pulling on his hair.

Laughing, you took Mary from Sam, handing him the diaper bag. She cuddled deeper into your arms, watching all the people walking by with interest. Settling her into one of the carts, you headed straight for the children's section. Walking up and down each aisle, you grabbed items, tossing them in. "Sam, we're probably going to need a bigger cart. We're going to need a car seat, and probably a bigger stroller too."

Sam took off, leaving you to continue on with your shopping, giving in as Mary reached for a couple of stuffed items. You had fun going through all the clothes, probably piling more into the cart than you actually needed, but they were all so cute. Soon you had enough, and you headed back to the front of the store, Sam walking right behind you.

After you had checked out, and just slightly winced at the total on the register, you headed back to the Impala, seeing Dean leaning against it, waiting for you. It upset you. The fact that he hadn't even wanted to help shop for his daughter, or take care of her and let you shop. Maybe he wasn't as into being a parent as you had hoped. Giving him the cold shoulder, you opened the trunk, piling as much as you could inside, while Sam struggled with the car seat, talking quietly to Dean the entire time. Mary sat on the seat of the Impala, laughing each time Sam messed up, clapping her hands. 

As soon as he was done, you strapped Mary in, before sitting down quietly next to her. Dean sent a worried look your way, before starting up the Impala. "Anyone feel like eating lunch before we head back to the bunker?"

"Yummy!" Mary exclaimed, answering that question. With another glance your way, Dean pointed the Impala in the direction of your favorite diner, while you tried to wrap your mind around the reason Dean would have taken off like that and not helped.


	23. Missed Communications

The ride to the diner was anything but quiet, even though you didn't say a word to Dean. Mary babbled on and on, most of her words incoherent, but she was happy and that's all that mattered. Watching as she held her new stuffed animal in her arms, you couldn't help the feeling of extreme love that flowed through you as you stared at your little girl. She was so much like her daddy, with her green colored eyes, and her full lips. Her skin color had taken more after you, along with the shape of her eyes. It surprised you though, because her hair was a darker shade then her dads, looking more like the color of Sam's. 

Dean pulled into the parking lot of your favorite diner, and you reached over, unbuckling your princess. Scooping her up in your arms, you went straight in, ignoring Dean's hurt expression as you walked right past him. After placing Mary in a booster seat, you looked out the window, wondering why Sam and Dean hadn't joined you yet. You could see them in a furious argument. Sam was one doing most of the talking, his arms flailing about as he yelled at his brother. Dean had his head down, his hands in his pockets, like he knew what he had done was wrong.

You hated being mad at Dean, especially when the two of you had gone through so much, and had just gotten your daughter back. You were both getting used to being parents, and it had to be hard on him as well. It just hurt that he hadn't put as much interest in getting your daughter set up as you had wished.

Finally they came back in, Sam not seeming as angry as he had been, while Dean looked ashamed. He looked at your side of the booth, and then Sam's, trying to decide which side he would be more welcome at. Taking pity, you scooted over, and he slid in next to you gratefully. It left him to take care of Mary, but she was busy playing with her stuffed animal. 

"Isn't she a cutie?" The waitress squealed as she came over to take your order. You weren't sure what to order for your daughter, but Dean came through, ordering for her. As soon as the waitress was gone, he turned to Sam, clearing his throat. 

"What?" Sam asked, as he took a sip of his water. You watched with humor as Dean tried to subtly tell his brother to take a hike, hiding a giggle when it took forever for Sam to understand. "Oh, I've got to go...um...use the bathroom." He muttered, sliding out of the booth and heading towards the back.

"Well that wasn't awkward." You announced, just as Dean reached over. Hesitating for a moment, he finally grasped your hand, as if he wasn't sure you would let him or not.

"Y/N, I know why you were mad back there. Sam made sure to tell me why. And I didn't mean to make you upset, I truly didn't. I didn't know it meant that much to you that I went shopping with you." He started.

"Dean, Mary's your daughter too. I didn't want to be the only one to make decisions for her. And there was a lot of decision making going on while shopping." You tried explaining, still a little hurt though you had decided not to be mad at Dean about it.

"I know. And I wanted to help you. But I had something else I wanted to do to. It seemed like the perfect opportunity, and you had Sam to help you too. I didn't think you would get that upset, but I know now that I was stupid." Dean apologized, or as close as he would get to an apology.

"It's alright Dean, I understand. I guess. Just don't go running off again." You told him as your food was brought over. "I know it's going to be hard, on both of us, raising a toddler when we were expecting a baby. So we just need to work together, be a team."

He nodded, reaching into his coat pocket, just as Sam came back from the bathroom. "Exactly. I was thinking the same thing. And that's why I took off earlier. I had wanted to do this, from the day you came back to me when I thought I had lost you in that fight with Ebony. I actually had it all planned out, ready to go for after Mary had been born. But then you were abducted and it got put on hold." He said as he held something in his hand.

You tried to read his emotions, wondering where he was taking this. You could feel the butterflies in your belly, and you saw the huge smile on Sam's face. "Dean, what are you doing?" You asked him, watching as he held out his mother's simple wedding ring.

"I know I'm botching it. That's what I'm good at." He answered, growing flustered. "But I'm asking you to marry me. I had another ring all picked out and ready to go, when I decided it wasn't you. The Y/N I know would rather have something emotional, that ties our family together. Not some big rock that would get in the way of hunting." He rambled on. "Y/N, you're not saying anything. Please say something."

You almost giggled at the pained expression on his face. "What's there to say? You haven't officially asked me." 

"Damn it Y/N." He growled, so awkward and out of place with the whole emotion thing. "Will you please marry me?"

Wanting to put the poor man out of his misery, you nodded, cupping his whiskered cheeks in your hands before pressing your lips to his. You heard the waitress cheering, and Mary squealing, and you leaned back, a huge smile on your face.

Dean had a smile that matched yours, as he gently placed the ring on your finger. You glanced down at it, amazed at how well he knew you. It was true. While you loved jewels and fancy things, you would rather have this ring. Because it meant so much to you, and him, and tied you together better than any marriage certificate ever could.


	24. Settling In

After Dean's awkward proposal, you couldn't stop glancing down at your hand, his mother's ring shining brightly on your finger. A big grin wouldn't leave your face, and even Sam seemed happier than usual. You couldn't believe it, how much your life had changed, so fast. You had been stuck in a rut for such a long time, living as a Demon, and yet now here you were. You had a loving fiancee, a beautiful child, and a family. Things that you wouldn't have thought possible just a couple of years ago.

As Dean paid the waitress, who had given you a huge discount on your meal, you picked Mary up from her booster seat, smiling down at the sleepy girl. She had had so much excitement today, it had worn her out. You knew she would probably be asleep by the time Dean started the Impala, and it made your heart full to feel her cuddle tightly in your arms, pressing her face tightly to the curve of your neck, holding on with her small, pudgy arms. 

Sam held the door open for you, and you stepped out into the brisk air, heading straight for the Impala. Before Sam could even unlock the car, Dean was there, opening the door for you. You carefully placed Mary into her car seat, locking her in, before sliding in on the other side. Dean kept the music down low, and you had been right. Before he was even out of the parking lot, Mary was asleep, her head tucked into her chest. 

You could feel your energy draining away, the multitude of emotions you had felt today draining you. Leaning your head against the door, you glanced down once again at the ring on your finger before closing your eyes, and letting sleep take over.

Before you knew it, you felt your entire body being lifted up, and held against a solid and warm chest. Struggling to open your eyes, you heard Dean softly comforting you. "Shh, we're back at the bunker. Go back to sleep."

Cuddling tightly to his chest, you let him carry you down the hall, before he laid you gently down on your bed. Rolling to your side, you felt him cover you with a pillow, and kiss your forehead before you went back to sleep.

________________________-

You weren't sure how long you slept, but you woke up to a cold and dark room, all by yourself. Grabbing one of Dean's flannels off of the dresser, you slipped it on before making your way out of the room. You headed straight for Mary's room, wanting to check on her before you found Dean.

The door was partially closed, and you peeked in, and the sight in front of you brought a happy tear to your eye. Dean had been busy while you had slept. He had brought in every item that you had bought today, setting them up, or placing the clothing on top of the dresser for you to put away later. Mary was sound asleep in her bed that Sam had found for her, cuddled up to the soft pink and gray blankets you had purchased today, her new stuffed animal in her arms. It wasn't that scene that affected you so much. It was seeing Dean in the rocking chair next to her bed, his long legs stretched out in front of him. His head was back, with light snores coming from him. 

Tiptoeing quietly into the room, you pulled one of Mary's new blankets from the dresser, covering him with it. He stirred, but went straight back to sleep. Gently kissing him on the cheek, you leaned down, covering Mary back up before kissing her on the forehead. Stepping out of the room, you made your way into the kitchen, where Sam was sitting at the table, his laptop in front of him. "Hey Sam." You said, surprising him.

"I thought I was the only one awake in here." He said, his attention leaving whatever was on the laptop, turning it your way.

"Just you and me. I just checked on Dean and Mary." You said, a soft, far away look on your face as you remembered the scene.

"He makes a good Dad." Sam said. "I know it will take him some time, and he will more than likely mess up a bunch of times. But he will be one the best dads out there."

"You don't have to tell me that." You agreed. "I just feel bad that he never got to see her as a baby. To hold her in his arms like a Dad should."

Sam reached over, grasping your hand. "Y/N, he's just glad you got her back."

"Are you hitting on my fiancee?" Dean asked, stepping into the room. His hair was standing up, and he had a crease on his face, but you had never thought he looked more handsome than in that moment.

"Of course not!" Sam back tracked, pulling his hand away, before he noticed the teasing smile on his brother's face.

"So, what's up?" Dean asked, changing the subject and pointing to Sam's computer.

Sam glanced back down, taking a moment to remember what he had been up to. "Oh, just double checking the facts about Astaroth. Making sure that we've taken care of him. I don't want anything coming back to harm Mary."

"And?" Dean asked, popping open the top of a beer.

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure. There's nothing on him, and since he spent the majority of his time in Hell, his death isn't mentioned in any newspapers."

"He's dead, his followers are scattered to the wind." Dean objected. "I don't see him, or any of them coming back."

"I sure hope so." Sam answered, not sounding convinced. 

"So, thank you for bringing everything in and putting it together." You told Dean, changing the subject. 

"Of course. It was the least I could do since I missed the shopping part of it." Dean answered, sitting down next to you. "But that crap is not easy. Who would have thought that putting a stroller together was harder than fixing an engine?"


	25. Improbable Family

As time slowly moved on, the two of you, and Sam too, quickly became used to life with a little toddler on your hands. She kept you guessing, and on your toes and you loved every minute of it. 

Many afternoons you and Dean would flop down on your bed, worn out from chasing her around the entire morning, or from the fight to put her down for her nap. Snuggling together, the two of you would settle down for a quick nap yourself, trying to catch up on lost sleep.

She was quickly becoming a Daddy's girl, and Dean didn't do a thing to stop it. Often he would be the one checking on her in the middle of the night, or getting her ready in the mornings. There were so many times you thought your heart would burst with the cute scenes between him and your daughter.

Sam was so helpful. He loved his little niece, and she loved him just as much. Many times she would refuse to go to bed until he carried her in, singing to her in his off key but gentle voice. She loved piggyback rides on his strong shoulders, squealing as he raced around the room, Dean shaking his head in amusement. 

The two who surprised you with her were Cas and Crowley. Stopping by often, they spoiled your daughter rotten with gifts and treats each time they came, especially Crowley. Cas was still more welcomed in the bunker than Crowley was, but Dean and Crowley had finally settled on a truce. 

Tonight was one of the nights they were both there at the same time. Cas had arrived first, immediately going over to Mary who was being grumpy in her Dad's arms. Pressing one finger to her forehead, she immediately relaxed, giving him a smile in return. "Cas, are you sure that's safe?" You asked, as Mary wiggled in her Dad's arms, wanting to go to her Angelic uncle.

"Of course it is. I did nothing but take the bad mood away. Children shouldn't be grumpy." He said simply, taking the girl from Dean. Dean just shrugged at you before moving into the kitchen where Sam was delegated to dinner duty.

"What are you talking about wings?" Crowley's voice sounded from the far end of the room. "Children are notorious for being grumpy. They're little hellions, meant to drive their parents crazy. That's why I love them so much."

He walked into the room, a huge stuffed squirrel in his arms. Nibbling on your lip, you held back the laughter threatening to leak out. You knew that this present was meant to goad Dean, but you had to admit it was pretty funny. Mary squealed when she saw him, climbing out of Cas' arms to run to Crowley, taking the soft stuffed animal from his arms.

"Y/N, I thought I heard an intruder. Oh..." Dean said, coming from the kitchen, a frown on his face when he noticed Crowley. "What's he doing here?"

"Bringing this sweet little child a present. Oh and I thought we could all have dinner together. My treat." Crowley explained, and with a snap of his fingers a fancy meal was laid out on the war table, complete with china plates and crystal glasses. 

"Wow!" You breathed out, excited to be eating something that didn't come out of a can, or wasn't burned or tasteless. "It looks amazing!"

"Everything that I remembered you liked." Crowley said smugly, before winking at Dean. "Even got squirrel there pie."

"What the hell is Mary holding?" Dean asked, the thought of pie lost as he took in the fluffy squirrel stuffed animal.

"Thought she'd like something to remember her Daddy by." Crowley teased, enjoying egging Dean on. Before you could say anything, Sam walked out of the kitchen, looking at the amazing dinner on the table.

"What did I miss?" He asked, as Mary dropped her stuffed animal to hold her arms up to Crowley. Without a moments hesitation he picked her up, settling her on his hip like she belonged there.

"Crowley bought dinner, everything Y/N likes." Cas started explaining. "Along with a stuffed squirrel to remind Mary of her Dad."

Busting out laughing, Sam leaned down, picking up the squirrel. "It does kind of look like you." He teased Dean, who was getting more annoyed by the second. 

"Enough. Can we please eat before I have to put Mary to bed?" You asked, amazed at the fact that you hadn't gone crazy yet with four hot headed men constantly around you.

Soon, the six of you were sitting at the table, Mary in between you and Dean, in her little high chair that Cas had brought you as a present. It was made of a light wood, almost white in color, with angle wings carved into the back. Enochian symbols were etched all around it, for happiness and safe keeping.

Your stomach growling at all the food, you quickly dished some of the creamy macaroni and cheese into a bowl for Mary before filling your plate with a little bit of everything in front of you. As you bit into one of the fluffiest rolls you had ever eaten, you heard Mary giggle before a spoonful of food went flying across you, landing on Crowley's pristine black suit. 

All of you sat there in shock, so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Crowley looked down at the spot in surprise, before taking a napkin and wiping it off. Still, a large yellowish spot stained the material, and you waited for him to get mad. With a shrug, he dropped the napkin, before continuing to eat.

Leaning down, you quietly scolded Mary, even though both you and Dean thought it was kind of funny. Dean helped feed Mary, while Sam and Cas kept the conversation going, talking about a hunt they were considering taking. Glancing around the room, you couldn't believe what your life had turned in to. You had an adorable daughter, and a handsome and amazing fiancee. The King of Hell was like a Dad to you, and Cas was like a brother. Never in your long life as a Demon had you imagined you would be sitting here, having a nice family dinner with some of the most eclectic but amazing people you knew.


End file.
